Hero vs Villain
by SweetAngelofMusic
Summary: You either die a hero, or live long enough to see yourself become the Villain." Dasey. In Casey's life, your're either the Hero, the Villain or the innocent bystander. But who has what role?
1. Birthday Surprise

**Hero vs. Villain**

**Birthday Surprise**

Chapter One

"_You either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain."_

Casey came running down the stairs with a smile on her face, that morning.

"Looks like someone's excited about their boyfriends party." said Nora looking up from the newspaper she was reading on the couch.

"Mom, It's Max's 18th birthday! It's not just everyday that you turn 18." she replied back.

"Yay, he's finally a real boy!" He said excitedly. "Actually…" piped Derek, who came from the kitchen with a bowl of cereal in hand along with now, on the floor… "everyone knows that the birthday worth celebrating is 21. I mean you get to drink, gamble, actually have a life…"

"Derek, that's America."

"Which is where the party truly begins." he said smirking.

Casey shook her head and returned to her happy mode.

"So, I'm going to go and pick up the surprise cake from the bakery. I'll be back in twenty minutes."

"I'm going!" yelled Derek.

"What?" Casey asked surprised. "No! What reason on earth do you have for going with me to pick up Max's birthday cake?" she asked him.

"I want a donut."

"I'll pick you up a donut, just don't go. I don't need you messing something up and having the cake end up on the floor or in someone's face."

"You mean like last time, at your aunt's wedding…where it was _you _who dropped the cake all over her daughter?"

"That was an accident!" she said pointing at him. "It wasn't even my fault!" she said defensively.

"Uh-huh. Sure." he said walking back into the kitchen.

"Either way, your not going!" she said following him.

"Wanna bet?" he asked taking his bowl to the sink.

"No! I've made stupid bets with you before. I don't have to stoop down to your childish games now. I'm going without you." she said walking the other direction and heading for the door. Before she knew it, Derek was trailing behind after her.

"Casey, just let him go."

"Mom!"

"Casey!"

She looked at Derek and then looked away.

"Fine!" she said with distaste as she headed out the door slamming it in Derek's face."

XOXO

"So, what's the cake look like?" Derek asked making small talk as they drove to the bakery.

She rolled her eyes.

"It's a white cake filled with raspberry filling….Max's favorite." she said with a smile just saying his name.

"Well, lucky him." he said imitating Casey.

"Derek, you are such a noosense."

"Whatever!" he said uncaringly as he stared out with window.

"Thank God, We're here!" she said pulling into a parking spot in front of the bakery.

When the two got out of the car they started walking up to the door but were surprised when they saw who was walking out.

"Sally?" asked Derek.

"Derek!" she said fakly ecstatic as she looked at the guy that was standing next to her. "Um, wh--what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Donut." he said curiously.

"Of course!" she said matter of factly.

"Who's this?" asked Casey getting curious.

"Oh, um, yeah. This is my…boyfriend, Brad. Derek you remember him don't you? He came by Smelly Nelly's a few times, while I was working."

"Nope. Can't say I do." he said rudely.

"Well, no one can expect you to, I'm sure there's limited space in your brain." she said in a sweet manor that sounded vicious.

Derek and Sally were together for awhile. It lasted longer than Derek and Kendra, but then the rumor was, Sally was a needy girlfriend. Then again it came from Derek which most likely meat she caught him cheating with some random girl and then he pinned the breakup on her.

"Oh, oh, really? Yeah, I'm sorry that I can't fit a fucking 14 story high picture of you in my head so I can tell you how your eyes sparkle like the stars."

'Derek, you said my eyes were a deep ocean blue."

"Yeah, so?"

"My eyes are green, Helen Keller!" she said crossing her arms.

"Okay, relax guys." said Casey.

"God, Derek! This is so typical of you! You never appreciate any significant part of me."

"Well, I wouldn't necessarily say that." he said.

"You are a pig and a half.." she said taking her new boyfriends hand and pulling him along.

"You're an over-controlling nagger!" he yelled in her direction. She ignored him and kept walking.

When Derek looked back at Casey she had on an annoyed expression.

"What?" he asked. She shook her head and walked into the bakery. "what?"

XOXO

After they picked up the cake and Derek got his donut(s) she drove back home and continued getting ready for the party that would be held at her house.

She hung up streamers, and blew up balloons. The place looked great.

"Ding Dong!" Casey stopped the vacuum and wondered who could be arriving at the party 2 hours early.

She went and opened the door and was surprised by who was there.

"Max?!" she asked pushing him back giving her room to close the door behind her so he wouldn't see the streamers. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Um, I swung by so we could talk."

'Talk? Talk about what?"

"You might want to sit down."

"I'm fine standing. Max what is it?"

"I…are you sure you don't want to sit?"

"Max."

"Okay, well…to make it simple…I met someone." Casey face fell. "We hit it off instantly."

"Where'd you meet her?" she asked shakily.

"Seneca College. We met when my tour group and her tour group and we had to get into partners for the Seneca Scavenger Hunt."

"Oh." was all she could muster out.

"Casey, I'm sorry it's just, I don't see how we can actually spend time together if we're at two completely different colleges, doing different things. I mean football is going to tackle me all season, then I have to study just to keep up my grades. My parents even said, I have to get a job to help pay for tuition. "

"What's her name?" she asked as her eyes swelled up.

"Emily."

"Oh." said Casey.

"Casey, I didn't want it to be like this. I'm so sorry."

"No, no. it's okay." she said with a pretend smile on her face as more tears gathered in her eyes.

"Casey."

"Max, it's okay. I-I understand. It's not your fault." she said. "I'll see you later, by the way Happy Birthday." she said sniffling before she turned around and went in the house. As soon as the door shut, her tears went falling.

Casey glanced over by the window where Derek was standing.

"You were listening?" she asked crying.

He didn't say anything,

"I can't believe you, Derek!" she yelled before running upstairs.

**A/N-Here's the first chapter of my new Story. Who do you think is going to end up being the Hero? Plz review. I'm sorry it's been taking me so long to write but I'm back because I got a brand new laptop for my birthday! Yay!**


	2. Dangerous

**Dangerous**

Chapter 2

Last Chapter:

"Okay, well…to make it simple…I met someone." Casey's face fell. "We hit it off instantly."

XOXO

Casey was laying across her bed with the voice of Alannis Morrisette filling the room. All the lights were turned off and the blinds were closed.

"Casey!" said Lizzie, through the door. Casey didn't answer. Lizzie opened the door and came in.

"Casey?" she asked,

"What, Lizzie?"

"Derek, told me what happened."

"Derek should mind his own business."

"Casey, Max is obviously stupid if he let you go. I think it's better to say His loss, another guys gain."

"Thanks, Lizzie but it's not that easy."

'Yes, it is. You've been moping around the house for long enough. Max is out there, uncaring of what he did to you, and you should be out there having fun too. There are plenty of guys out there that would be so happy just to know you. Just go out and see."

Then Lizzie, closed the door on her way out.

Casey thought for a minute. If she some how found the courage and motivation to get out there, she would. That's at least what she told herself. Max may have had a point but if they really were in love, they would have made it work.

She slowly got out of bed and opened the blinds. She looked out the window and saw a few cars parking. Max's surprise party!

"Oh, my God!" she said running over to her closet and throwing on something as fast as she could, that looked mildly decent.

When she finished she ran down the stairs and met some of the guests at the door.

"Hey, Casey." said her and max's friend Leena Danz.

"Hi. Guys oh wow, Um, listen. The party's been cancelled!" she yelled to the more arriving guests. "Party's cancelled!"

"What? Why?" they asked.

"Max is…um, unavailable today."

"What do you mean? Kane is with Max right now."

"Casey what's going on?" asked Leena. Casey grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into the kitchen.

"Casey, what?" she asked.

"You need to help me, get everyone out of here."

"But this party has been planned for weeks."

"I know, but…"

"But?"

"Everything changed."

"Why? Just tell me the truth."

Casey sighed and looked down.

"Max and I broke up today."

"Oh…oh, no. I'm sorry Casey. Don't worry, I'll get them out." Leena turned around and walked back into the living room.

"Okay, guys! Party's been moved to Kane's house!" she yelled.

"Yeah, but Kane still thinks he's coming here." said Casey who was next to Leena now.

"Don't worry. I've got Kane on speed dial." she said holding the phone up to her ear and she walked away talking on it.

Finally everyone was gone. Casey owed Leena big.

"Awe, come on. The party's cancelled?" asked Derek coming into the house.

"Derek, please leave me alone." she said taking a seat on the sofa.

"It's not that big of a deal. Max has always been air headed."

"If that was you trying to make me feel better…thanks."

"Eh, don't mention it…really, don't."

Casey smiled and looked down.

"So what do you say we brake into that birthday cake?' he asked heading for the kitchen.

"Be my guest. You can have it all." she said standing up and following him into the kitchen.

She leaned up against the island as Derek took the cake lid off. He grabbed a fork and stuck it deep inside the cake.

"Mmmm this cake is the BEST!" he said surprised.

"I want some." she said taking the fork away from him and getting her own piece of cake.

"Wow, that is good.' she said laughing.

"Are you going to eat anymore?" he asked her.

"Probably not." she said.

"Good, cause I wasn't gonna share anymore anyway." he said taking another big bite.

She rolled her eyes and smiled.

Casey sighed and looked at the floor tiles.

"Are you still thinking about that loser?" he asked after finishing of the cake.

"Derek, leave me alone. Your not me, you don't know exactly what I'm feeling, so don't go and say you do when you don't. Have you ever had such strong feelings for someone, like love that you thought they felt for you too but turned out the entire thing was a lie?" she asked him.

"Not exactly. But hey maybe one day." he said smiling. She rolled her eyes again and walked out of the kitchen.

XOXO

When Casey got back up to her room she logged onto her computer.

Shemily4: So I heard what happened.

Emily was iming her now.

SpaceCase16: Yeah…L

Shemily4: Do you want me to come over? I'm sure I can get out of my aunt's bridal shower. My mom had me cleaning our house all day, just to set up. I think I'm due for a break.

SpaceCase16: I would love to help Em, but right now I just feel like being alone. Time to think.

Shemily4: k. But tell me if you need me. J

SpaceCase16: I will. Thanks, Em. I'm going go sulk now though, so ttyl.

Shemily4: Casey…

**SpaceCase16 has signed off**

XOXO

Everyone was making the Max thing such a big deal. I mean even though to Casey it felt like the entire world was trying to ruin her, she knew that time, laughter and doing things you loved to do would cure her of her heartache. So the next day she went off on a little hike to start the day off.

"Your going to get lost. It's dangerous out there." said Derek.

"Derek, how exactly am I going to get lost? It's our backyard."

"You'd be surprised. I mean one time I left Edwin in the forest after tying him to a tree and he strangely got untied and couldn't find his way back to the house. He eventually found the way out but it was like 3 hours later."

"Derek, that's just mean!" she said defensively.

He shrugged.

"It'd Edwin…"

"True but that's terrible." he started laughing.

Casey grabbed her water bottle and sweatband and put it over her head.

"Why are you going for a walk anyway?" he asked.

"I need to clear my head and remove all the negative energy." she replied stretching.

"Your such a geek." he said walking upstairs.

She sighed out of anger and carried on.

"Well, I'm leaving now. Bye." she said leaving out the back door.

Since their backyard was basically the biggest forest ever, she started down a little path. She could hear the birds and the trees swayed as the wind talked as it does so often when your alone.

It wasn't too hot outside because a thunderstorm was due later in the afternoon and right now in the morning it was just getting cloudy. The temperature was perfect.

Casey eventually turned her Ipod on and listened for a few songs. When she got bored with that she took her headphones off and listened to nature again. She was very deep inside the forest now and all of a sudden she heard a crack.

She got scared but then breathed again when she figured it was probably just a deer. She heard another crack of a branch and she spun around looking for the culprit. She heard crows in the sky and they were loud. Vulture like. Watching her every mood. Then she felt a couple raindrops.

The creepy sounds continued and Casey started walking farther into the forest trying to get away from the sounds. The crows got louder and seemed like they were following her. The wind picked up slightly and blew around her face. Her heart started to race and she was positive the things that were after her could hear it.

She heard thunder in the sky and she started running in the direction that seemed more comforting. She didn't know that she was just getting in deeper and deeper. She could hear the branches behind her snapping so she just ran faster.

Right when she thought she had outrun them something tackled her and made her trip to the ground.

She started crying and shut her eyes tight.

The thing that attacked her started laughing. She opened her eyes and looked up sideways.

"De-rek!" she yelled loudly. He was leaning over her, both his knees on her right side but an arm on each side of her head.

"Told you it was dangerous out here." he said.

**A/N-Hehehe! Hate me yet? Review time!!-C**


	3. Thoughts

**Thoughts**

Chapter 3

**Last Chapter:**

"De-rek!" she yelled loudly. He was leaning over her, both his knees on her right side but an arm on each side of her head.

"Told you it was dangerous out here." he said.

XOXO

"Derek, get off me now!" she said angrily.

"Relax, Spacey." he said getting off of her.

"Derek, you can't just go around scaring people and then tackling them to the ground. That's mean! I honestly thought that something was after me." she yelled.

"It was just a joke, no need to get wound up." he said looking around at the forest they were currently in.

She started rubbing her left arm.

"So, how do we get out of here?" asked Derek turning around to look at Casey.

"Like I have any clue. Maybe, if you weren't chasing me, we wouldn't have gotten lost."

"I'm not lost. I'm just…turned around." when he said that, he turned around the other way.

"Good luck, Chuck. When I get out, I'll "maybe" send a search and rescue for you." she said patting his arm before walking passed him.

Derek started following behind her.

"You know, I find it really and when I say really, I mean REALLY, entertaining on how your trying to be like some super sporty girl now. I mean you should have done that, when you were dating Max, because he was into sports. Maybe, he felt that you guys didn't have a "connection." he used air marks and gave a sad face.

"Shut up." she said threateningly as she kept walking.

"Maybe, he's actually not into girls. I mean he always did seem sort of "close" to the football team."

"Derek, shut up!" she said darker.

"Or maybe, you just couldn't hack it and he got bored."

She turned around.

"Derek, just shut up! You don't know anything! Why must you always put other people down, to make yourself seem higher? Your just a jerk and you don't know when to stop and just act like a real human being!" she yelled at his face and she started crying again. Then she turned away swiftly and started walking away from him again.

After a fEwe minutes of silence, Derek finally spoke again.

"Okay, I admit, it was a bit harsh."

She ignored him and kept walking.

"Casey…"

She ignored him once again.

"I'm sure you weren't the worst girlfr-"

"Derek, enough!" she said turning around. "I can't hear anymore. I've already heard enough to fill my heart with enough heartache to last me a lifetime. I can't handle anymore. Max already made sure of that. Although, on the Brightside, people are right when they say, the first cut is the deepest." Derek just looked at her, no amusement this time. "And, look at that. Were back to civilization." she said pointing to the trees with light shining through them.

Casey walked in the direction of the light until she was out of site though excess trees. Believe it or not, Derek had pity for Casey but he would never tell her that because a pity party with pity balloons was the last thing she needed…even from him.

XOXO

"Morning, Casey." said Emily who came over the next day.

"Hey, Em." Casey said closing the front door.

"How are you doing, today?" she asked comforting.

"It is a day that ends with Y, Em, so I'm doing…" Casey just shook her head in the way you would, when you didn't have an answer.

"Case, it's going to be fine. Listen to me, If a guy makes you cry…he's obviously not worth crying over."

"Thanks Em…that strangely actually helped." she said smiling for the first time in awhile.

"Anytime…so are you ready to go to the mall?"

"Yeah, let's go." Casey said grabbing her purse and leaving the house with a thud of the door.

XOXO

"You see I didn't know if I wanted to wear the pink Shaw with the white jeans or with the black jeans. I want to try this whole thing, where I wear more quilted looking things with style, so people assume that I made it." said Emily in a ramble.

Casey started laughing.

"Em, why would people actually think that you made it? It wouldn't be all ragged and uneven." said Casey laughing.

"Ha, ha, ha!' said Emily fake laughing. "Who knows, maybe if I actually tried making one, I would succeed."

"I think you should try it. I mean sometimes I make quilt blankets but…Derek just makes fun of me for it."

Emily laughed.

"Speaking of Derek." said Emily pointing to Derek, Ralph and Sam in the food court. "There he is." she said smiling.

"Ewe, just walk right past them." said Casey who looked at the other directions they could go, but when she turned her head back around to look at Emily but she was gone. Casey looked around and finally spotted her in the food court next to Derek, Ralph and Sam.

Casey shook her head and slowly walked over to where they were sitting.

"Hey, Casey." said Ralph, as Sam smiled and nodded, and Derek didn't say anything but kept his eyes on the table attempting not to look up, like he was afraid of hitting a boundary, whatever that may be.

"So what are you guys doing here?" asked Ralph.

"We were just shopping." said Emily.

Casey nodded and politely smiled.

"Were going to the CD store if you want to come." said Sam

"Sure. Let's go, Casey."

"Nah, it's okay Em, you can go, I'm not finished looking for clothes. I still need some more skirts." she said nicely. "I'll see you guys later." said Casey.

Casey walked as far away as she could get. She wanted to get away from everyone. She didn't understand how people could go on living their selfish lives with smiles on their faces, when love had been murdered and no one was there for the funeral.

She went into a deserted store and checked out the things they had.

"I could try a whole new look" she thought. "I could make Max's eyes bleed with jealousy." she went into thought.

"It would work, but it all seems like just another teen movie. Too…cliché. That's a word you use right?" asked the all too familiar voice.

"What?" Casey asked looking at him.

"I knew exactly what you were thinking. If anything, try the subtle approach. Make him jealous by…"unintentionally" making him jealous."

"Derek that's so…"

"Brilliant. I know. Sometimes I even surprise myself." he said taking a seat on the cushioned chairs that were planted near the dressing rooms.

Casey looked at him and had the "I'm thinking" look back on her face.

"Don't worry. I know who would be perfect for the job." then he smirked and put his hands on the back of his head and leaned back on the chairs.

A/N-HaHa! What do you think? If any of you ever think anyone's out of character, please message me privately and tell me. Thank you. J

SweetAngelofMusic


	4. True Intentions

True Intentions

Chapter 4

**Last Chapter:**

"I knew exactly what you were thinking. If anything, try the subtle approach. Make him jealous by…"unintentionally" making him jealous."

XOXO

"Derek…"

"Even though, I really don't want to be a part of this, I feel sort of…bad about it, so this is the only time, I'm actually offering my help." he said. "Got that? This is also your birthday present."

"Derek, my birthday was months ago." Derek shrugged. "Anyway…make him jealous?" she asked sitting down on a cushion also.

"Here's what you do. Find a dude, who doesn't really matter but has the ability to make Max test himself. Someone, Max had always seen you with."

"But…that would mean, using someone else…"

"Then just find someone who can also be in on it. Then I can coach them, since I'm a total badass…with charm…" he said in one of his dramatic moments. "How about, Sam?"

"Too, awkward."

"How?"

"We used to date and we're still getting used to just being friends, Derek. You know that."

"Fine…Ralph?"

Casey laughed.

"Haha, no. Definitely not."

"Your weird friend Noel."

"Noel isn't weird."

"He writes poetry, he acts for fun, and he li-"

"He is nice and the stuff is only weird, to you."

"Either way."

" I would feel bad."

"Casey…" Derek sighed. "Do you want Max to regret breaking up with you or not?"

"Why do you even care? What do you get in all of this anyway?" she asked suspiciously.

" Casey…Casey…Casey. I'm in this…_just_ to help you." he said sitting up, giving an innocent look.

"Oh…oh, really?" she asked disbelieving as she laughed mildly. "Is that the charm that had me believing, that what you just said is true?" she asked.

"Casey, don't worry about my part in all of this." he said. "You get Noel's number, call him, and ask him. I'll take care of the rest." he said.

XOXO

"Hey, Noel!" greeted Casey to Noel at Smelly Nelly's., later that day. It was sort of hard for her to be there, since that's where Max and Casey had first gotten together, but she knew soon, their relationship would be back to normal…

"Hey, Casey. Haven't see you in awhile." said Noel who stood up to greet her back. "I was surprised that you called my, actually."

"Yeah, listen, I have a predicament and I would love and I mean love, if you could consider helping…"

XOXO

"Derek! Derek!" Casey yelled as she got in the house later that day.

"What could you possibly want now?" he asked coming down the stairs.

"Noel said he would help. So what happens now?"

"What happens now, is me leaving. Pizza at Sam's." he said pointing to the door before walking out it.

XOXO

"Hey, man." said Sam who greeted Derek at his own house. "What's up?"

Derek couldn't get the smirk off his face.

"Dude, don't leave me out of the loop." said Sam who was suspicious.

"Dude, Casey is going to be eating out of the palm of my hand any second."

Sam gave him a strange look and Derek smirked.

"Remember how Max promised me?" asked Derek sitting down on the couch as he grabbed a game controller.

"Yeah."

"Well, when him and Casey broke up, everything changed."

"Awe, no!!" Sam said terribly bummed. "He is a total liar!"

"Don't worry. Things will be back on track in a couple days. I refuse for a chance of a lifetime to pass me up."

XOXO

"Derek, is going to help you?" asked Emily as her and Casey were painting their nails in Casey's room.

"Yeah, I think he wants something from me."

"Probably, I mean it is Derek after all. If he isn't out to get you, he's out to get something else." said Emily. "But I still love him and I'm going to marry him one day." she said.

"I thought you liked Ralph." said Casey laughing.

"Well, I'm going to marry him too." Both Casey and Emily laughed at that.

But no matter what, Casey just couldn't shake the feeling of Derek's true intentions…

**A/N**-Hey! Sorry, if some chaps end a bit short, that's only because I'm trying to leave you with a cliffhanger. I feel really bad that this chapter is sooo short. Forgive me? Lol. Anyway, review time. So what do you think Sam and Derek have to do with Max and Casey's Separation? Review if you really want to know.


	5. Practice

**Practice**

Chapter 5

Last Chapter:

"Don't worry. Things will be back on track in a couple days. I refuse for a chance of a lifetime to pass me up."

But no matter what, Casey just couldn't shake the feeling of Derek's true intentions…

XOXO

"Hi…Noel." said Casey when she answered the front door the next evening. "What are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

"Uh, Derek left a message on my phone, telling me to meet you at your house." said Noel.

"Noel!" greeted Derek friendly as he came done the stairs.

"Hi, Derek." he said back in the blank way that he says most things. After a moment of silence, Noel spoke up.

"Yeah, so…why am I here?"

"It's time to take the plan in affect."

Casey and Noel went and sat down on the couch, as Derek stood in front of the television, ready to instruct them.

"Okay, Max is going to regret everything he's ever done to Casey."

"Derek…" said Casey.

"Only the mean things." Casey nodded in agreement. "That's where, you come in Noel. You are going to "pretend" to be Casey's new boyfriend, to make Max jealous."

"Don't mind me asking but…if Max broke up with you in the first place, why are you going after him? Obviously, he didn't respect what he had the whole time." said Noel.

Casey looked down at the floor. Derek saw, so he spoke up for Casey.

"Sometimes, people don't realize, what they have till it's gone."

Such an unlike Derek quote. He must have really, really wanted something from her, if he had said THAT! I mean, she didn't even know that he could use those words all in the exact same sentence.

"So…I'm playing Casey's…boyfriend? Like, with…kissing and stuff?" asked Noel.

"You don't have too." Casey said as Derek said "Yes." at the exact same time.

They both looked at each other.

"Derek, don't pull Noel in, anymore than he already is in." she said.

"Well, if you want Max to believe your "relationship" than you have to make it look realistic."

Casey sighed.

"Fine."

"Hey, I have no problem with it. I'm here to help Casey out."

"And I appreciate everything that you've done so far, Noel."

"I haven't done much of anything yet, but thanks anyway."

"Casey, I need some one on one with Noel for a second."

Casey looked defensive.

"why?" she asked curiously. "Don't you dare make him do anything that he doesn't want to do, got it?" she said.

"I'm not. I'm just going to give him a few pointers, man to man." said Derek with a smirk.

"Ewe." Casey said standing up and going upstairs.

When Derek was sure that she had left he went and sat on his chair.

"Okay, Noël first thing. When I was dating Kendra, she complained that I didn't do enough of that lovey, dovey crap, like hold her hand and whisper into her ear and do all that stupid stuff, that girls like so much. You need to do that to Casey. It gives the impression that you can't get enough of each other and that you two couldn't be close enough…literally."

Noel nodded just out of understanding. If you asked anyone else you could pretty much see that Noel was bored out of his mind but yet Derek continued talking without recognition that no one wanted to hear him talk anymore,

"Derek, I _have _had girlfriends before." said Noel getting Derek to shut up for a few seconds.

"Not like…girl friends right? Like real "Girlfriends?"

"Rachel Stewart, Grade 10."

"Rachel Stewart?" asked Derek surprised. "How'd you hook that one? I asked her to go to the Semi formal with me that year and she turned me down…"

Noel gave him the obvious expression.

"…because she was dating you…? Awe, come on!"

Noel had a proud smirk on his face.

"So, do the regular boyfriend things to Casey, make sure Max sees what he's missing and go from there. Got it. Can I go now?" asked Noel, very un-rudely.

"No! Don't go yet! _We_ still have things to go over!" said Casey coming back into the living room. Noel and Derek both sighed. "Derek, you don't have to stay…so don't." she said taking a seat next to Noel on the sofa, very close.

"Good. I'm outy." he said flinging out of his chair and heading out the door.

"Okay. So Max likes to hang out at the movies, Smelly Nelly's, The Pizza Shop around the corner, Helga's Subs, and the football field. I think are best cha-"

"Casey, I have a question. Personal or not." he said looking her in the eye. "What happens when you and Max do get back together? Things are still going to be the same."

Casey looked down and then back up again.

"When you truly love someone, no matter what…you try and make it work." Noel couldn't help but see the sadness in her eyes and the way that she could only look at someone in the eye for a fraction on a second without turning away.

"So anyway, back to the plan."

XOXO

"Dude, we're seriously running out of time. We have a week. One week or we miss out on everything." said Sam in his garage.

"Dude, I know. I'm working on it. We'll know in a couple of days. Until then, make sure your packed."

XOXO

"Wow, I'm sp hungry. I didn't realize how late it had gotten." said Casey.

"Yeah, time flies when you having…_fun_."

"Oh, good! I was hoping that you wouldn't be bored out of your mind."

"No, no, I loved learning about Max's entire life. From his first touchdown to his last…haircut."

"Yeah, sorry. Sometimes when I talk I can never seem to shut myself up. My mom says that it's because my dad never stops talking and yet my dad says it's because my mom never stops talking but I don't really know since they both always disagree and no one but Derek ever gave me a real answer and his answer was obviously a lie so no I'm stuck with the never ending question, who did I inhe-"

"Casey!" Noel snapped his fingers a couple times. "You want to go and get some food?" he asked.

"Oh, uh…yeah, sure."

Casey grabbed her purse and they both left, in Noel's silver pick up truck.

XOXO

"Who knew that Baskin Robbins had over 31 flavors?" asked Casey.

"I think everybody but, you knew that." Both Casey and Noel both laughed at that.

They took a seat on a vacant table outside the deserted ice cream parlor.

"So tell me a little about you, Noel Butcher." Casey said as she took a bite of her ice cream.

"Um, I'm an only child. Favorite color is blue. Favorite thing to do is…nothing. I love music, animals, I even have a pet rabbit named Butters."

Casey started laughing.

"Butters?"

"I've had him a very long time." Noel tried to save himself before laughing too.

"What do your parents do?"

"My mom's a Pediatric nurse and my dad is in lumber but my parents are split."

"Awe, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I live with my dad most of the week and my mom on weekends and holidays since she lives in the suburbs of Ontario, away from all of this. About an hour or two. I love movies. Mostly action and Adventure and uh…that's basically it."

"You're way more interesting than you lead on, Noel." Casey said concentrating on him.

"What about you? You seem like the average girl. Dancer, actor, singer, cheerleader. I don't see much of that anymore."

"It's still there, just…less intense. I'm going to college for Drama and English, and I want to go to U of T."

"U of T? Woo."

"Where did you apply?"

"Um, Durham…Sheridan, Cambrian, and U of T." he said grinning at the last one.

"Oh, then maybe it's not the last of the Casey and Noel show."

"Hopefully not." he said.

Casey laughed and stood up.

"That was very good. Thanks for buying, Noel. You didn't have too."

"I wanted to. It's fine." he said smiling at her before getting up to. On their way to the car, he slyly caught her hand in his but when she gave him a startled look, he had to come up with an excuse.

"Just practicing." before smiling.

A/N-Derek, Derek, Derek…Review time. Lol.


	6. The Butchers

**The Butchers**

Chapter 6

**Last Chapter:**

On their way to the car, he slyly caught her hand in his but when she gave him a startled look, he had to come up with an excuse.

"Just practicing." before smiling.

XOXO

"Did you have fun on your little, date?" asked Derek in his baby voice.

"Derek, it wasn't a real date." she said hanging her purse up on the hook.

"From now on it is."

"Where's everyone else? I haven't seen them all day."

"Dad and Nora are at "book club", Ed is with Teddy, Liz is with Jamie, and Marti…is…still at Jessica's!" said Derek with a whoops going on.

"You forgot Marti?" asked Casey stunned.

"My bad." he said running out the door.

Casey shook her head.

XOXO

"Hey, Marti. How was Jessica's?" Casey asked when the two got home.

"Do you mean before or _after_, Derek forgot me?"

"Awe, it's okay Marti. I still bet you had a good time."

"It was the most bestest time ever!" she said running up the stairs.

Casey smiled as Marti went up.

"What are you doing?" asked Derek who took a seat in his chair. Casey was sitting on the closest cushion to Derek looking over scrapbooks.

"It's nothing. Just Max and I in pictures and things."

"So, in other words, it really isn't just "nothing."

"I guess not." she said.

"So, I heard from Ralph who heard from Eric Johnson who heard from Dale Eckhart who heard from Janelle McNamara who he-"

"Derek!"

"Okay hold on." he said putting his hands up. "Chip Davis is having a party tomorrow night and Max is going to be there."

"Max!" Casey said his name excitedly.

"Thanks to me, I got us invited."

"Wow, Derek."

"I know, I'm a giver." he said smiling arrogantly.

She rolled her eyes.

"I better go and pick something out to wear!" she said getting up and running to her room.

After searching her entire closet, she finally found something to wear. She took it out of the closet and hung it up to herself in front of the mirror.

"Get ready to melt, Max Miller." she said smirking.

XOXO

Cold droplets bounced off Casey's face the next morning. She felt them as if a waterfall were falling freely all over her. She opened her eyes slowly and saw that the droplets were coming from her bedroom window for outside it was drizzling.

Finally a summer storm. She had been hoping for one for awhile now. It had been so hot and sometimes fairly humid that it was nice to have a refreshing day off from the average summer weather.

Casey didn't want to get out of bed. It had been a long time since she just felt like snuggling up in her comforter and hearing the rain and see the mist come in the room. Her room was perfect temperature. It was that nice cooling feeling you get when you leave the air on all night but the warmness you get when you cuddle up. C

Casey's phone beeped on her bedside table. She had received a text message. She reached over without lifting her head off the pillow.

**1 New Message**

**Noel Butcher**

_Hey, do you want to come with me somewhere today? _

Casey smiled but had no idea by what he meant.

_Like where?_

She waited for his reply.

_It's a secret. Plz tell me, u can help me out._

Casey smiled.

_Fine but if something happens to me your gonna pay._

She waited patiently.

_I'll pick u up at 12._

Casey smirked and then replied.

…_I'll be waiting._

XOXO

"So are you like…dating Noel now?" asked Nora who was sitting at the dining room table.

"Mom, we're not dating."

"Oh, sorry. My bad." she said smiling like she knew something.

There was a knock on the door and Casey went and answered it.

"Hey, Noel." she said happily.

"Hey…wow, you look really good." he said admiring her.

"Oh, thanks. I just threw it on."

Noel came in the house and smiled and waved at Nora.

"Hey, Mrs. Venturi."

"Please, call me Nora."

"So, Noel where are we going to day?"

"Follow me." he said taking her hand again.

He did it again. The hand holding. She had to get used to it. To make it look as natural as possible.

"I'll see you later mom." Casey said waving with her other hand before grabbing her purse and heading out the front door.

When Noel and Casey were in his truck, they started driving.

"So, I'm being forced to go to this lame family reunion where I have to smile and take pictures with people that I don't even remembering meeting while they say "Wow, you've gotten so big, since the last time I've seen you." even though, I don't even think we've ever actually met."

Casey laughed.

"So, you're taking me to a family reunion?" she asked. "Does that mean I'm a Butcher, now?" They both laughed.

"Here's the clincher."

She looked at him.

"I need to make everyone believe that someone like you would date me."

"Oh…why?"

"My family already thinks I slack off enough, but if I have a "girlfriend." like you, someone with straight A's, awards, and impressive talent, than I must be more tuned in than I get credit for."

Casey blushed.

"You know it's true." he said looking at her and smiling.

She smiled back at him.

When they arrived at the tranquil little park, Casey saw that it was very crowded.

They got out of the truck and went and met up with Noel's dad.

"Dad, this is the girl I was telling you about. Casey McDonald meet Rick Butcher.

"Nice to meet you, Casey. I would say get out of here as soon as possible. These people are crazy and they don't even have an open bar." he said as the three laughed. "No, but it's good that you could come. IO know Noel's grandmother was dying to meet you. There she is right now." he said pointing as an old lady came walking towards them.

"Noel, darling." she said kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey, grams. This is my girlfriend, Casey." he said introducing her.

"Why, you're way more pretty than Noel leads on."

"Oh, thank you." Casey said shyly giving Noel the look. He smiled warmly at her. "Come and have a spot of tea with me dear." she said entwining Casey's arm with her own.

When they arrived at a table, Noel was pulled away to talk to some great uncle and Grammy Butcher started telling her ridiculous stories that made Casey laugh.

Noel finally reappeared and he walked up behind grandma Butcher. He smiled at Casey again and air worded "Hi." in a sweet manor.

"Hi." she did the same thing back, flirting at the same time into Noel's soft features.

"And after that, I realized you can never trust a man in spandex." Granny, finished after quite awhile.

Casey nodded and laughed again.

"Hey, Grams. Can I steal Casey away from you?" he asked kindly.

"Oh, of course, dear." she said back. Noel helped Casey up by grabbing her hand yet again and the two started walking away from everyone else.

"I'm having a really good time. Thanks for bringing me, Noel."

"I'm glad you could come." he said as they both walked onto the gorgeous white gazebo that looked over a smooth stream with fairytale trees around them.

"So, what's on the agenda for tonight?" he asked her letting her go so he could place his hands on the gazebo railings.

"A Party at Chip Davis' house." she replied.

Noel faced Casey and grabbed both of her hands and rocked them back and forth.

There faces got closer together and he was at a soft murmur.

"Am I doing this right?" he asked her quietly.

She looked up and there eyes connected.

Was this the same Noel that had been there all along? Was Casey just realizing that there was another side of him that she thought that she would never get to see?

"Perfect." she said. He started leaning in when…

"The Annual Butcher family games start in 5 minutes! Take your seats now! 5 minutes!"

Stupid Bullhorn.

XOXO

Noel's truck pulled up in front of Casey's house ,around four o'clock that afternoon.

"That was fun! I had a really good time, Noel and your family is amazing."

"Thanks. I'm glad you had fun."

There was an awkward silence in the car.

"Come on Noel, kiss her…KISS HER!" he thought. As he was about to do it, Casey turned her head away without even knowing that she was gonna get kissed.

"I should go in, now. I need to get ready for the party." she said turning back around to face him.

"Okay." he said nodding. He still wanted to do it.

"I'll see you at 8 right?"

"Yeah. Yeah."

She smiled before opening the car door and getting out. The slam of the car door made Noel realize something.

"Idiot!" he said hitting the steering wheel. "Ugh! I've kissed her before, that shouldn't have been hard."

**A/N-Ohh la la. Please review. This was the easiest chapter I've written so far. Haha. Oh and yes, this is a Dasey. Give it time.**


	7. Chip's

**Chip's**

Chapter 7

**Last Chapter:**

"Idiot!" he said hitting the steering wheel. "Ugh! I've kissed her before, that shouldn't have been hard."

XOXO

"Casey! Casey get in here!" yelled Derek when Casey got in the house and was upstairs heading to her room.

"What's up?" she asked coming into his room.

"Is Noel going to Chip's tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Does he know how to transition into the whole jealousy thing?"

"Meaning how?" she asked walking into his room further.

"Not to over do it."

"Uh huh. I'm sure he knows, Derek." she said. "I have to go get ready now." she said carelessly leaving the room.

"Don't worry, we'll talk about it when he gets here." he yelled although Casey wasn't listening.

XOXO

Casey decided to just throw on a pair of tan capris, a cool blue layered shirt with white sequins at the top and a pair of white ballet flats. Her hair was in soft curls and looked pretty good.

"You look amazing!"

"Thanks, Em." Casey said. Emily came over to give her helpful advice. "Max is so gonna want you. I find it soo entertaining that his girlfriend has the same name as me. Don't hate that name Casey!" she said laughing.

"I won't. I like your name Emily, but I don't like her name, Emily."

They both started laughing.

"Casey, Noel's here!" yelled Nora from down stairs.

"Guess, that's my cue." Emily said, leaving the room. "Have fun!"

Casey finished fixing her makeup and left her room at the same time that Derek came out of his.

He looked amazing although she would never admit it.

He was wearing faded jeans with a gray shirt with a white Fox logo on the left top corner of his shirt along with white shoes. His hair looked like something had been living in it but it suited him perfectly. It wasn't completely wild and yet not completely tame. It was just…Derek.

"Ready?" she asked him.

"I am, your not." he replied back looking her up and down.

"Excuse me?" she asked defensively.

"Not your outfit, Casey."

"Then what?" she asked, he shook his head and ignored her questionnaire.

"Hey, Noel." said Derek.

"Hey, Derek, Casey." he said slightly giving them a partial wave.

"Hey, Noel. You look good." she complimented.

"Me? You look better." he said smiling.

"We all know that I win this contest." he said smirking. "Noel, show me how you sweet talk, Casey."

"What?" he asked taken off guard.

"De-rek!" Casey said mildly.

"Go ahead."

"Why are we doing this?" Casey asked.

"Noel can't "pretend" when Max is around. He needs to make it real."

Casey shook her head and gave pleading eyes to Noel.

"I'm fine with that." he said not backing her up at all.

Casey sighed and walked over to the couch where Noel was. She went and sat on the couch next to him.

"Okay, Noel go ahead." said Derek commanding.

"This is so majorly awkward." Casey said silently.

Noel looked nervous and he leaned closer to her but not close enough.

"Don't worry, this is really awkward for me too."

"Wrong!" yelled Derek.

"What?" Casey asked angrily.

"He isn't close enough. He needs to be as close as possible so, he's in a confined little space so he can whisper into your ear, like your both in your own little Noel and Casey world. Like this." he said walking over to the two. Noel moved out of the window while Derek took his seat.

"You have to get closer to her." he said inching closer to Casey so there legs were touching. "Then your head has to be very close to hers and tilted downward." he said doing what he was saying. "Then whisper random sweet things into her ear that make her smile." he said getting closer than before. "Chipotle." he whispered so only she could hear him. She started laughing. Only Derek would say something that corny in a moment of intimacy. "Derek, you are so cheesy." she said looking at him. She didn't realize how close he was until she looked at him. Only and inch or two stood before them. Casey couldn't let go off his eyes. A mixture of dark brown to milk chocolate.

Noel coughed and Casey and Derek broke away.

"Like that?" asked Noel.

Derek looked like he wasn't paying attention now.

"We Should-uh, we should go." he said heading for the door with his own car keys intact.

XOXO

You could hear the music blasting from halfway down the block. When they both pulled up there were lots of people in the front yard partying and you could see through the windows at the flashing techno color lights.

"Oh, boy." Casey said nervously.

"What never been to a party like this before?" asked noel laughing.

"A milder one and what about you? I doubt you've been to one of these." she said nodding her head towards the house full of people.

"Maybe not but I'm surprised you haven't."

After Noel parked he helped Casey with her door.

"Thanks." she said. They started walking across the street to the party. They were lucky they even found such a decent parking spot. There had to be over as hundred people there.

Derek was right in front of them but walked through like he don't know them. Some loud rock song was playing and he just boomed and boomed and hurt Casey's ears.

She scanned the room…no sign of him.

"Let's go this way." Noel said taking her hand and leading her threw a sea full of people who were dancing to the song. He pulled them over to the couch where the were two vacant seats.

"Wow. This place is really full." Casey said.

Noel nodded. They sat down and had to get in close just to hear what the other person was saying.

"I've had a really good time, hanging out with you lately. It was definitely different." he said.

"Totally. I had a good time too."

"It's funny, how much you learn about someone once you take an interest in them. It's so weird to just look at someone and maybe see the shallowest person ever but once you get to know them, it's all just a cover up from what and who they really are."

"Are you calling me shallow?" Casey asked kidding.

"Of, course not." he said laughing.

"Your right Noel. When I look at Janine Flore over there, I see a rich little stuck up cheerleader with an addiction to bo-tox and the football team, but really, her dad was in a terrible boating accident in Erie a few months ago and her mother had been cheating on her husband with Janine's boyfriend Eric Jacobs while performing Identity theft for 2 years."

"Wow."

"Yep. The things you learn from dating the Captain of the football team." Casey sighed again looking around to see if Max had arrived yet.

Just then someone had thrown a cup full of some sort of liquid ,off of the stairwell and it had his Casey splashing all over her shirt.

"No!" she yelled. "Oh, My God!!" she yelled getting off the sofa and running for the bathroom.

Once she had "attempted" in cleaning the mess off she left the bathroom trying to look as normal as possible and without trying to grab any unwanted attention.

Someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her off to the side.

"Derek." she said.

"Did you find him yet?" he asked.

"Max?"

"No, Santa Clause. Of course, Max!"

"Sorry!" she said. "No. I don't think he's here."

Casey was headed on her way to go and get Noel since she felt bad for just stranding him there. But of course, knowing her luck she slipped on another drink which had spilled in the hallway where the bathroom was and went hurtling towards the ground but…luckily a pair of strong arms belonging to Derek, were there to save her. He grabbed her by the waist and caught her.

"Wow, thanks." she said.

"Casey?"

"Max?" she asked flinging her head up in a rush causing both herself and Derek to slip to the ground before he could grab onto anything.

"Are you okay?" asked Max, trying to help them both up.

"I'm fine. I don't need your help." she said pulling away. "I need to get back to my date." she said.

"Wait…you mean Derek?" he asked shocked.

"What?" she asked looking at Derek who was still stuck to her like a magnet. It looked very…un-sibling.

Before Casey had a chance to reply some girl came and wrapped her slutty hands around Max's torso.

Max still looked shocked at Casey and Derek, unknowing of the truth still but he had to say something fast.

"Casey…this uh…this is…my Emily." he said smiling very nervously.

Casey and Derek's jaws dropped to the floor.

**A/N-Is it lame? OOC? Am I trying too hard? You tell me. Btw, I'm also making a trailer for this fic. You will find it on Youtube soon!!**


	8. Truce

**Truce**

Chapter 8

Last Chapter:

Are you okay?" asked Max, trying to help them both up.

"I'm fine. I don't need your help." she said pulling away. "I need to get back to my date." she said.

"Wait…you mean Derek?" he asked shocked.

"What?" she asked looking at Derek who was still stuck to her like a magnet. It looked very…un-sibling.

Before Casey had a chance to reply some girl came and wrapped her slutty hands around Max's torso.

"Casey…this uh…this is… _my_ Emily." he said smiling very nervously.

XOXO

She was very pretty. Long black hair that was in curls similar to Casey's. Brown eyes and sort of pale, just not what you would call The Cullen Tan.

"Hello." she greeted with an accent. She was obviously French Canadian. "It's very nice to meet you. Max spoke highly of you." she said friendly. "Is this your beau?" she asked smiling at Derek.

"Him?" she asked shocked looking at Derek.

"Oh. My God! Where did you get that bracelet?" she asked looking at Casey's left wrist. I have one in white. Don't you just love the way that the heart sparkles more than any other part of the bracelet?" she asked enthused.

"Uh…Yeah." Casey said friendly.

"I'm sorry. But when it comes to jewelry I just can't help myself. My parents own Chaboux's Boutique down the street."

"Oh, wow. They have very nice things."

"Yeah, it's been in the family for generations. My brother Sebastian lives in the French Alps but he decided to follow his own path."

"What's he do?"

"He's a Snowboard Instructor. Good money he says."

"Wow, that's so cool."

"Max you never told me how much we would have in common!." she said flirting with him. "I could see her becoming my new best friend in 2 seconds. Come with me and tell me more, Casey." she said pulling her away from the two guys as they walked and talked.

Max and Derek gave each other the same "What the hell just happened?" look before shrugging it off and walking separate ways.

XOXO

After the party had gotten crazier, Casey and Noel decided to leave.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't find you sooner, Noel. I was stuck." she said.

"It's fine Casey. I hope you had fun though. Did he see me with you at all?" he asked as he pulled up in front of Casey's house.

"Not exactly…" she said.

"Wait, what's that look? You have a look." he said curiously.

"Fine. He um…he didn't see me with you as much…as seeing me with…Derek."

"He thinks your dating your own step-brother?" he asked surprised.

"Hey, look at the time. I'll see you tomorrow, Noel." she said leaning over and kissing him on the cheek before getting out of the truck.

He couldn't believe it. He smiled and shook his head lightly.

"Wow." before starting the car up again and driving away.

XOXO

"Everything that I've ever known is completely backwards, Em!" she said to Emily who was sitting on Casey's bed the next morning. "Max's girlfriend is just like me and we're good friends now, I can't help but feel sorry for Noel who got dragged into this, and lastly…Max thinks I'm dating Derek!"

"Wait, what?" she said getting off the bed.

"Yeah. I didn't get the chance to tell Emily and Max that I was "dating" Noel."

"Casey how did you not "get the chance" to tell your ex-boyfriend that your weren't dating your step brother?"

"I just kept getting interrupted and Derek could have piped up too but…wait, why didn't Derek pipe up?" she asked leaving her room and heading over to Derek's. She went in without knocking.

"Derek, why didn't you tell Max that I wasn't dating you?" she asked getting right to the point.

"It's not my problem." he said putting his giant headphones on. She ripped them off him and he looked at her.

"What's your problem?" he asked angrily.

"What do you mean it's not your problem?" she asked.

"It's not. You had more of a right to pipe up than I did. Not to mention of little miss shovy pants couldn't get word through, how am I supposed to?"

"You said you would help me!"

"I don't have to do anything!"

"Grrrr!" she yelled slamming his door on the way out. "He is sooo annoying!" she yelled slamming her door now.

"Awe, Casey be nice to your _boyfriend_." Emily replied laughing.

"Not funny." she said throwing herself onto her bed.

"Relax Casey. You sometimes just need to calm down and relax. Take a breather."

"No! I am so sick and tired of everybody taking advantage of me! I want it to stop!" she yelled.

Emily looked at her and left the room without another word afraid to get more on her bad side.

Derek, came walking into the room about 2 minutes later with a high temper.

"You didn't have to be that ignorant to Emily." he said.

Casey glared at him.

"Get out now!" she said threateningly.

"No wonder Max dumped you, all he's missing are your mood swings and your melodramatic scenes."

"Derek! Don't even!" she said with tears in her eyes. "You haven't an idea about anything so just shut your mouth!"

"Casey, do your hear yourself? What about other people? You hear but you don't listen! You look but you don't see. Grow the fuck up!" he yelled before slamming her door.

She look startled.

Okay so he may have laid it on a bit thick but she needed to hear it. Instead of relying on everybody else she should just go and take of things herself. Derek walked back into his room and kicked his desk. He sat down on his computer chair and picked up the phone. He dialed Sam's number.

"Hey, man. I give up. I can't deal with her anymore." he said.

"Dude, come on you know how much is at stake right now."

"How about you try and do thins thing then? Max knows that you and Casey dated. You're more of a threat than anybody is."

"No, dude it would be awkward." he said.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Derek asked aspirated.

"Derek, come on. Just think about our rewards when this is all over. Just try and deal with Casey and compromise with her a little bit."

"I don't think I can. Too much time together lately."

"D, we're so close to the top. Think of how much this is going to matter in the future!"

"I know!" he sighed and closed his eyes. "Fine, I'll reason with her. I've got to go Sam. I'll talk to you later." he said hanging up.

XOXO

During dinner Casey and Derek didn't say a word and everyone thought that it was strange.

"Is anything wrong?" asked Nora who looked at Derek and Casey.

"No." they both said in unison.

"You don't actually think I'm going to believe that do you?" she asked.

"Yeah, fess up." said George.

"Smerek are you sick?" asked Marti.

"No, Smarti just…tired."

"What about you, casey?" she asked.

"Same…can I be excused?" Casey asked.

"Sure." said George.

Casey got up and started for the stairs.

"Can I be excused too?" asked Derek.

"Uh…go ahead." said Nora. George and Nora eyes each other and George shrugged.

At the top of the stairs Derek stopped Casey.

"Get away from me." she replied.

"Casey, come on." he said pulling on her shoulder.

"What? What do you want, Derek?"

"Let's call it a truce." he said.

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Derek, what you said hurt. I want you to know that. I don't think I can forgive you." she said.

"Well, I'm helping you get back with Max, so you better forgive me." he said.

"Derek, tell me why you are helping me."

"Just cause…"

"Derek, tell me."

"I told you that you don't have to worry about it. It's not about you."

"Who's it about?"

"It's not about anyone it's…nothing. Just drop it. You have no part in it."

"Obviously, I do if you're helping Max and I get back together and you said you're getting what you want out of it already. Wait…Max? Is Max part of it?"

"What?"

"Is Max part of it?" she asked looking right into his eyes.

He lied.

"No. No, he's not. Just drop it and we'll move on. So is it a truce?" he asked.

She thought for a moment and crossed her arms. Then she let a small smile appear on her face.

"Yeah, it's a truce." she answered.

"Okay, because we have to get ready for Option B, since the party didn't work."

She sighed.

"Lead the way, maestro." she replied following him into his bedroom and sitting on his bed as he shut the door tight.

A/N- Hmmm…..your reviews are truly greatly appreciated. I feel so good when I read them, no joke and it's my favorite part of story writing…seeing the reactions or in this case…reading about them. Lol. Thanks so much. Next chapter will be up shortly.


	9. Twilight

**Twilight**

Chapter 9

**Last Chapter:**

"Lead the way, maestro." she replied following him into his bedroom and sitting on his bed as he shut the door tight.

XOXO

He went over to his stereo and turned some music on. A tranquil random song.

"So, first things, first." Casey said waiting for Derek to look at her. "What are we going to do about Max's idea that we're dating?"

"We just need to make sure he knows that you're with Noel."

"But he saw us…closer than usual." she said.

"Casey, don't look into it. I was only helping you up before you got the rep of Klutzilla back and I was forced to be a part of it."

"Oh." she said looking around in Derek's room.

Derek had a plan approach him then.

"I know that look!" she said pointing.

"I have a new brilliant plan." he said smirking as he stood up mesmerized. "I can be your fake boyfriend." he said.

Whatever Derek wanted, he must have really wanted it, BAD.

"What? Derek, do you realize what you're saying?" she asked standing up also and crossing her arms.

"Yes." he replied stepping closer.

"Derek, seriously. That's just…gross. We can barely get along enough as it is. I'm sure adding kissy faces and touchy feeliness wouldn't help." she said letting her arms swing down by her side as she walked over to Derek's window.

"Casey, it won't be that weird if you really want Max to take you back." he said.

"What about Noel?" Casey asked intently staring away from Derek's gaze that she could feel on her back.

She felt a pair of muscular hands on her shoulders. They were gently messaging her. She tensed up and of course, Derek felt it and massaged her up her neck.

"Derek?" she breathed out is question, unable to understand what overcame her.

He leaned in more.

"You see what I can do, Casey? I can make it as real as you and me. Don't worry about Noel. I'll take care of him. Just sit back and relax." he said letting her go, where she immediately felt the cool air. "Now, get out." he said normally.

XOXO

Casey walked back into her room and couldn't get back down to earth. Why did Derek have to do that? She closed her door and went and sat by her window. Nice, cool air was breezing through. It seemed that the recent thunderstorm had not yet gone. It was so tempting outside, but it was going to start raining any minute.

"Derek." she said quietly out of annoyance. "I don't need this right now."

Casey stood up and grabbed the closest book to her which was Wuthering Heights. As she continued where she was as she sat on her bed she just couldn't concentrate. She tried once again as she read the pages but always seemed to stop on a word and start daydreaming.

So she put the book down and left her room and walked down the stairs where the family was cleaning up.

"Hey, Casey we're all going to put on a movie. You want to join us?" asked Nora.

"Yeah, anything to get my head out of the clouds." she said smiling.

Everyone went into the living room when they were done and sat in different places. The movie they had picked to put on was Spiderman 3.

Derek was right. She was looking at the television, but she didn't see what was going on. She just couldn't concentrate and she blamed him for that.

"Um, I'll be back." she said getting off of the sofa and heading through the dining room, kitchen and walked out the back door.

"Mm, fresh air." she said walking out onto the open patio. She sat in a chair out there and just stared out at the trees that were dancing in the wind. It was her most favorite time of the day…

Twilight.

Now she could clear her head. Why was she doing this to herself? Noel, Max, Derek? All was fair in love and war. In reality, Love was war. Love was a bloody battlefield.

Gruesome.

Terrifying.

Alone.

Why should she take Max away from Emily? Emily was a very decent person. She was friendly and nice. Why did Emily deserve to get hurt next?

Casey thought of it all.

Maybe…just maybe…Casey would let Max go. He seemed Happy. Casey could learn to be happy. Maybe for real, someone would make her happier…maybe Noel or D-

"Derek." she said looking at him as he came out on the porch. " I'm clearing my head. It would be easier if you weren't out here."

He ignored her and went and sat on the 3 steps that walked out from the porch onto the grass that connected to the woods.

"Yeah, I have some thinking to do, too." he said.

They both stayed in silence but even with Derek there, she could still hear herself.

Would it be wrong for her to have Derek pretend that he was her boyfriend to get Max jealous even…if she didn't want Max anymore? But why Derek? Why now? Why did she keep asking a question that she didn't want the answer to? She was done with it. Over it. Time was being wasted. It was time to take action.

"Derek, teach me to be like you." she said.

"What?' he asked turning around shocked.

"Show me how to take what I want without giving it back." she said.

He stood up and walked over to her, he leaned down to her in the chair and told her straightforward.

"I'm the only one that's aloud to take whatever I want without giving it back. Right now, I do want something but in the demanding situation I think I might have to give it back." he said the last part less forceful and more apologetic. He walked back into the house when he was done and Casey was stuck right back where she was.

"Why must he always leave in riddles!" she thought.

XOXO

Derek went up to his room and his phone rang.

"Yo." he said. It was Sam.

"Any headway?" he asked.

"Listen, man, I don't know if it's something in the water but, I don't know if can do this."

"Again, Derek? Come on. Casey is always stubborn."

"It's not Casey, it's me. I-"

"Dude, you're sounding a bit chick right now. Just calm down and breath. Think about what you're giving up if you want to go play tea party. Casey wants to get back with Max. Max has us covered if that happens. If you back out now, no one will get anything."

"I don't see you doing anything." Derek said. Touché.

"That's because in this type of situation, there's nothing I can do."

"Uh-huh." he said.

"Just stay solid man. I want the best for Casey and I also want the best for us. I want us to actually have a summer. One that we'll remember forever."

"Okay, Sam. I'll try again." he said.

"Good. I'll swing bye tomorrow, D."

"Okay, See you then."

Derek hung up and sighed. He was beginning to see Casey differently and that scared him more than anything. That had to change, so he was going to do anything he could possibly do to get Max and Casey back together. Derek went and laid on his bed before falling asleep.

Things change faster than a blink of the eye.

Casey didn't want Max.

Casey wanted someone else.

Derek wanted someone AND something else.

Derek couldn't have both.

It was impossible. So he had to pick one for the sake of the other.

He needed to get Casey and Max back together.

There was nowhere to go, though.

Casey was sending Derek through a loop Hole without realizing what was ahead for the two of them. Like going in circles only for them it would feel like zigzags.

Time would tell.

**A/N-Sorry, did I confuse you? Do you get it? I can change it if you don't get it. Did you like it? Am I annoying you with my questions? I'm sorry, it wasn't intentional. Will you review? If I give you a churro will you review?**


	10. Dream a little Dream of Me

Dream a Little Dream of Me

Chapter 10

_Last Chapter:_

_Casey was sending Derek through a loop Hole without realizing what was ahead for the two of them. Like going in circles only for them it would feel like zigzags._

_XOXO _

_As soon as Derek had fallen asleep in his sleep everything was spinning. Not a dizzy spin more like a spinny slide of bright colors. I know it sounded like an acid trip but it wasn't. _

_He landed with a soft thud on a bunch of pillows. Around him, he could hero echoes of someone calling his name._

"_Derek…" they said softly getting closer and closer. He smelled the scent of strawberries in the air. Only one person in the house used that special scent of shampoo._

_Casey._

"_Derek." she called again. It would have normally freaked him out but it was warming._

_He saw her in the distance, dancing and swaying lightly. She got closer and closer but coming in and out like you see from ghosts on television and movies. Like she couldn't stay in the signal so kept cutting out. _

_Then she was right down beside him. Confident and sexual._

"_Derek." she whispered. "Derek."_

"_Yeah?" he answered shakily._

"_Derek…I look but I don't see. I hear but I don't listen. I touch…but I don't feel." she whispered pushing him back on the pillows. "I don't feel." she said again louder this time. "Derek!" she almost yelled._

And that's when he jutted up in bed, breathing hard and glistening from the sweat.

"Oh, fuck." he said looking around before allowing himself to get out of bed. He went and turned on his light. "What am I doing? This is just gross." he said looking at himself in his mirror. "She's your sister. Technically step-sister." his mind chimed in. "This has to stop." he said shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

XOXO

"You look, like you didn't get any sleep last night." Casey said making a bowl of cereal in the kitchen, the next morning. Derek was just sitting on a stool, eyes half closed, hair messy, and bags under the eyes, still in his pajamas.

"Don't remind me." he said yawning and resting his arms on the island where his head then fell.

"Rough night?" asked George, who came in the kitchen with Marti.

Derek didn't answer him.

"I think, he's out George." Casey said analyzing Derek.

"Oh." Georg e shrugged.

"So, I'll be back later. I'm taking Marti to a birthday party." said George grabbing his car keys.

"Good morning all. Except Derek." Nora said looking around them. "Are you sick?" she asked,

"No, just…couldn't sleep…" he said not moving his head.

"Oh, well anyway, I'm taking Edwin and Lizzie to the mall. I'll be back shortly."

As everyone in the family left the house, Casey and Derek were still in the kitchen.

"Derek?" Casey asked, "Derek?" she asked again.

She could hear him softly snoring. So she just smiled and put her bowl quietly into the sink and left the kitchen.

Casey left though the front door and went and traveled over to Emily's house. She rang the doorbell and finally someone came and answered the door,.

"Emily." Casey said giving a warm smile.

"Casey." she said more coolly as she crossed her arms looking down.

"Listen Em, you're my best friend and I am so sorry for the way I acted yesterday. Every thing has just been a little surreal lately. I am very sorry and I'm just hoping you can forgive me." she said.

Emily smiled.

"Of course, you're my best friend too." They both hugged. "So what are you going to do today?"

"Um, I don't really know." Casey answered. Her cell phone started ringing and she looked at the incoming call.

"Hey, Noel." Casey greeted.

"Hey, what are you doing around 12?" he asked,

"Um, from the looks of it, nothing much."

"Can I take you somewhere?"

"I guess it depends where, Noel." Casey said laughing.

He laughed too.

"On a…um, just a…um…date, maybe."

"You want to go on a date?" she asked trying to clarify him on it.

"I would love to go on a date with you Casey, How generous. I'll pick you up at 12." he said laughing.

"Ha, ha, Noel. I see how you worked that." she said laughing. "Okay, so I'll see you at 12."

"Alright, bye."

"Ohhh la la. What did Mr. Butcher want?" asked Emily.

"Em." she said laughing. "Um. He asked me out well…technically I guess I asked him out."

"Casey! What are you still doing here? It's 11:33! Go get ready!"

"Oh!" Casey said. "I'll talk to you later, Em!"

Casey walked back into the house and up to her room, where she got ready till the very last minute.

"Going somewhere?" asked Derek who now relocated himself to his chair and was talking with his eyes closed.

"Yeah, um Noel's taking me out." Casey said.

"Uh, Casey? You do realize that you guys weren't really dating right? And technically you aren't pretending to date him now. We already established that I was going to take his spot."

"I know Derek, but I couldn't say now. Noel has given up so much for me, I think I can sacrifice one day for him." she sad grabbing her purse when she heard a honk outside. "Well, he's here. I'll be back later."

XOXO

"Where are we going, Noel?" Casey asked trying to get him to crack.

"I already told you, it's a surprise."

"Last time that you surprised me, we ended up at your family reunion." Casey said laughing. "Why should this time be any different?"

"Because this time, it's a date. Remember you asked me." he said smirking at her.

"Not as good as Derek's." she thought. "Ewe."

"Hey, you tricked me into asking you!" she pointed the finger at him.

He pulled over to the side of the road and Casey could see that they were at some time of park.

"Wow, it's so pretty." she said getting out of the truck.

"I got something." he said grabbing something out of the back of the truck.

"A picnic basket?" she asked looking at it. "Noel are we going to have a picnic?" she had a warm smile on her face.

"Do you want to have a picnic?" he asked unsure.

"Are you kidding? I love picnics!" as they started walking to find a place under the lime colored trees, Noel grabbed her left hand and they both walked.

"You've changed a lot since last year, Noel." she said glancing at him.

"In a good or bad way?" he asked.

"Definitely a good way." she laughed.

"Well, since High School is over, it's time to take charge and just finally stand up for myself and take responsibility because I know that nobody else is going to, and if they do there the ones telling themselves to get up and take responsibility since no one else is going to."

Casey laughed more.

"You're are absolutely right."

"So is this a good place?" he asked.

"It's wonderful. Absolutely, wonderful." Casey helped Noel put down the blanket and then they both sat down on it and talked.

"So, I got some pretty lame munch m material but I thought that it would do." he pulled out break, bologna, ham and turnkey. Cheese, mustard, and some chips along with lemonade.

Casey only wanted some chips because she was still full from breakfast.

After they were done eating, Noel wanted her to try the lemonade.

"Did you make it yourself?" she asked getting ready to take the first sip out of it.

"Yes, but I wanted you to be the first to try it."

She took a small sip out of the cup and her face went awry.

"Too sour? Too sweet?"

"Noel, I think you forgot a major part of the lemonade." she said getting her face to readjust.

"What part?"

"I don't know, maybe the sugar?" she asked.

"Ohhhh, I knew that I was forgetting something." They both laughed and that's when Noel made his way in. On the blanket he got closer to Casey until he couldn't get any closer.

"Casey, I know that we've been…"pretending" to be dating and all for the sake of Max and everything. But is there…any possible way hat you might…want to rethink that?" he asked.

Casey looked at him but instead found his lips pressed to hers. She was startled at first. Unsure of what to do. Noel's eyes were closed and she could see him getting a little discouraged of her not kissing back, so then she deepened in the kiss but kept her eyes open for a few seconds until thinking it through.

"The guy deserves a kiss, Casey. Just kiss him and then…tell him. Tell him that you've decided to go down another path." she thought.

Casey shut her eyes and leaned into the kiss with more force. He was a gentle kisser. This kiss was better than the one they had shared on stage. It was more confident and natural.

Max had always been more of a tongue down your throat kind of guy but Noel's were secure. Trying to be safe without crossing the line. It was very relaxing.

They pulled apart after about 30 seconds and Noel looked her right in the eye.

"_Tell him! Tell him!" _she yelled at herself.

"Was that wrong?" he asked insecurely.

Casey shook her head out of instinct.

"Not at all. It was very…nice."

"So…"

"So…"

"Does it change anything?"

"Um, the truth is…" _"DO IT! DO IT!"_ "She yelled to herself. "I…um, am still thinking things through."

"Okay. That's understandable."

"Thanks, Noel."

"So, are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah." she said getting up.

XOXO

The drive back to the house was a silent one.

"_Come on, Casey." _her mind wouldn't give up.

"Thanks for everything, Noel." she said.

"No problem." Casey turned to get out of the car and opened the door and then turned back to face him again.

"Noel."

"Yeah?"

This was it.

"Um…I…um…" _"Too late." _"Will…one day teach you how to make lemonade." _"Hook line and sinker."_

"It's a date." she slightly laughed at his reply.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright"

Casey got out of the car and walked into the house mentally kicking herself in the head because she knew that the Noel thing was still aloof and as soon as she would walk in the house she would have Derek to deal with.

**A/N-Okay, two churros for one review! That's a great deal!!**


	11. Hold Me Close

_**Hold Me Close**_

_Chapter 11_

**Last Chapter:**

Casey looked at him but instead found his lips pressed to hers. She was startled at first. Unsure of what to do. Noel's eyes were closed and she could see him getting a little discouraged of her not kissing back, so then she deepened in the kiss but kept her eyes open for a few seconds until thinking it through.

**XOXO**

Casey slowly opened the front door and turned her whole body around to close it.

When she turned back around, Derek was standing right in front of her.

"Ahh!" she yelled startled. "De-rek!"

"How was your date?" he asked curiosity in his eyes.

"What? It was fine." she said trying to move around him but he just took another step in the direction that she was going.

"Did you have fun?"

"Derek, what's up with you? It was fine." as she made her way around him and started walking towards the kitchen, he asked her a question she wasn't expecting to hear.

"Did he kiss you?" Derek asked seriously.

Casey turned her head about an inch to hear him better.

"Why do you think that?" she asked.

"Because you're still blushing."

She turned her head until she could glance his way.

"Just cause I'm blushing, doesn't mean he kissed me."

"Oh, it does. Remember when Liz and Ed took an interest in your romantic life? Well, another thing that they always put down was that you would blush after being kissed. Max, Sam, every time."

"So he kissed me. Why do you care? Your creeping me out."

"Because you said that you didn't want his help anymore."

"Derek, he kissed me. What was I supposed to do? Pull away and shout get away from me, freak? It was just an innocent kiss."

"An innocent kiss can go a long way, Casey. You're saying that it didn't mean anything but to Noel, he's probably jumping up and down screaming Weeee, she likes me, she likes me!!"

"What is your point, Derek? I can't change the past! Why are you doing this? Every time you come home from a date, I don't ask what you did with some random girl on the sofa or in your car, do I? Stop treating me like a child. You sound like your jealous."

"Jealous? You think, I'm jealous? Pshh…pshhh." he said trying to disguise his newfound attitude, that he didn't quite understand. "Well, if I'm going to be playing your pretend boyfriend, I want to know, what you've been doing with other dudes."

"What you think, I sleep around, Derek?"

"No."

"Do you think, I've been around the block a couple of times?"

"No, Casey, I just don't-"

"Save it, Derek. Are you going to help me without getting all psycho or not? Noel kissed me, I kissed him back. It's nothing more, I'm interested in someone else."

Derek nodded.

"Right…Max." he said with bitterness in his tone.

Casey made herself nod even though it was a lie.

"Yeah…Max. So can we just learn not to freak out on each other anymore. I don't want to be strained with you."

"Sure." he said knowing matter of factly that things never worked out that way.

"So, Leena called me earlier and told me that Max has a reservation at Palamino's at 7:30pm."

"Wow, that really fancy Italian restaurant?"

"That's the one. We're going."

"But, Derek that's a formal restaurant. They won't even let you get in unless you're dressed fancy, not to mention a reservation to that place is impossible to get."

"Not unless you're best friends with Palamino's assistant manager Ms. Leena Danz."

"Shut up!' Casey yelled excitedly pushing Derek. "I totally forgot she worked there! I have to get ready. Oh my God! What am I going to wear?" she asked running upstairs before turning around and running back down to where Derek was standing, and she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"OH…Sorry, instinct…Max…" she said.

He nodded pretending to understand when really in his head he was screaming "OH, MY GOD!"

Casey gave him an apologetic look before running back up the stairs to get ready.

"Oh, wow." he said shaking his head out of disbelief.

XOXO

It was 6:02pm and Casey had jumped in the shower and had done her make up already. Now she had to find a dress, do her hair and find the perfect shoes without breaking a sweat…easy enough, right?

Casey sorted through her closet picking out things and then throwing them aside, until a pile of gorgeous clothing had gathered.

"No…No….Ewe… Awe…nope. Eh…nah. PERFECT!"

Casey finished her hair and put it together the same way that it looked for prom and then slipped into her dress. She put on her pair of black stilettos and looked herself over in the mirror.

"That should do it." she smiled at her work before grabbing her little black hand bag and black sheer boa.

"We're going to be late!" yelled Derek from below.

Casey made her way out of her room and slowly walked to the top of the stairs.

"Ready." she said in a smooth voice. Derek turned away from his glance at the television at the to gorgeous for words Casey. She had on a plain black dress that clung to her in all the right places. The back of the dress was completely opened except for the obvious. The straps tied around her neck in a not completely tight bow and if you were in Derek's position, you would also have your jaw lying on the floor.

"You look…"

"Derek." she said meeting him at the bottom of the stairs. "Tonight, we're not us." she said with a warm smile.

He nodded and didn't care that she was Casey his step sister. He only cared at the fact that this was Casey…his date.

"You look really, good." he said.

"Me? I like what you're wearing." she said complimenting him. He had on the same thing he had worn to Prom without Sally attached to him. But this time he looked better. It suit him, more.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Um, could you help me latch my necklace, I can never get it." she said handing him some white pearls that matched her earrings.

He took the necklace and gulped when she turned around. She lifted her hair up and he could see the back of her neck with the few forgotten strands of hair that were left. He put the necklace on around her neck and attempted to latch it with his shaky hands.

"Thanks." she said once he got it. "I guess we're ready."

They headed for the door and then to the car, ready for the restaurant that it would all happen at.

XOXO

When they walked into the restaurant, it was very crowded. The round tables with candles and roses were over to the left and the dance floor with Italian music playing was to the right with people romantically slow dancing.

There was a low murmur of casual talk and the lighting was perfect. In other words, it was the most authentic Italian restaurant you would find and it was a surprise to some that it wasn't in Italy.

"Derek. Casey." greeted Leena. "Now, Derek you told me you were taking a girl out, I had no idea that it was going to be your step-sister." Leena said giving Casey the Tell-me-everything-look.

"Step-sister? What that's crazy talk. This is my "date" Casey McDonald."

She laughed warmly.

"Okay, Sir, your reserved table is right this way." Leena walked them to the last chattery part of the restaurant The private section more like.

"Your waitress will be right with you." she said handing over two menus.

"Thank you." Casey said.

"Casey? Derek?"

"Max!" Casey said enthusiastically but not really caring if he was there since…well, she was out with Derek.

"Casey!" Emily said excitedly. Max and Emily had a table near Derek and Casey's, but not completely so close that you could hear every detail of each others conversation. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Um, Derek just, um, thought that…"

"I would take Casey out on the date she's been deserving." he said coming in smooth.

"Awe! That is so romantic!" Emily said.

"Uh-huh. I see." Max said curiously.

The private section was filling up fast. It was a Saturday night after all. As more people came in, the two groups mostly kept to themselves.

"Relax, Derek. We'll pick you up a cheeseburger when this is over." Casey said trying to calm Derek down. He had on this nervous face.

Why oh why that could be…who knows, right? Uh-huh.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Do you want to dance?" asked Derek.

"Uh…okay." Casey replied standing up as Derek took one of her hands and led her over to the dance floor. A very romantic song started playing thanks to the live band.

Derek pulled Casey closer and spoke to her quietly.

"I'm not exactly sure, how this works. Sally did it all most of the time." he admitted.

"You just, hold me close and wrap your arms around my waist." she said helping him place his hands. "As I put my arms around your neck and we…sway to the music." she said laughing.

"You know Max can't seem to keep his eyes off of you."

"Oh, great now I feel self conscious." she kept quite for a few seconds feeling the mood. "You know this doesn't feel as awkward as I thought it would." she lightly laughed

Derek pulled her closer and wrapped his hands around the small of her back where he could touch her skin. She was very warm. He almost thought he should let go, but resisted when Casey put her hands on his arms and slid them down to where his hands were so they could go around her tighter.

Derek almost skipped a breath but then knew he would want to stay conscious for this and fainting was not an option right now. Casey brought her hands back up to his chest, where she left them while she let her head rest on his shoulder.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the overwhelming feeling that was very new to her and unexplainable. Derek rested his chin on her shoulder and made the moment even more intimate than before.

He now had to reconsider everything. His reward for getting Max and Casey back together would never be as good as getting Casey. What was one to do?

Casey opened her eyes and adjusted her head so she was looking up at Derek, he connected with her eyes and at a moment of true and utter weakness he moved in. He slowly bent his head down and pressed his warm lips to hers.

Casey had never known that a kiss could feel like that. She thought that after she kissed Max, nothing would be better. That wasn't true. Derek's was over the top. A true delight.

She leaned up more to deepen the kiss and that's when she realized that she was falling in love with Derek Venturi. Falling hard for her step-brother.

A/N-Rushed? Do you think so? I hope not. Sorry it just seemed like it would be a good time to put that in. Review because if the kiss is this intense and romantic in public, one can only imagine what's going to happen when they're alone…so review and I'll make sure that you get more than you bargained for.


	12. Follow Me

**Follow Me**

Chapter 12

**Last Chapter:**

He slowly bent his head down and pressed his warm lips to hers.

She leaned up more to deepen the kiss and that's when she realized that she was falling in love with Derek Venturi. Falling hard for her step-brother.

XOXO

Derek wanted her. Every inch of her. Body, mind and soul. He couldn't believe that he was kissing Casey. He wanted more of her but knew he couldn't have it right there on the dance floor.

He loosened up on the kiss and talked amongst her lips.

"Follow me." he said seductively.

He let her go and grabbed her hand moving swiftly off the dance floor. A pair of eyes caught the couple's escape and he was making a fist under the table.

Derek pulled Casey down the dimly lit hallway where the bathrooms were located and around the corner where a few chairs were placed all the way on the back wall.

He let her hand go and grabbed her face and kissed her gently moving his lips against hers. She allowed him to walk her back until she felt the cold wall touch her open back. It gave her chills and it made Derek kiss her even more but with more passion. He leaned on her against the wall so most of his body weight was on her. She could feel him flex, every time he moved and it drove her crazy. He left her lips and kissed her on her jaw and down her neck a few inches. He then stayed at the base of her throat and the one tiny little moan she made sent Derek on a wave of pleasure. He went back up and kissed her lips frantically, like he was searching for something.

"Excuse me." said a non familiar voice. Casey pushed Derek away from her and touched her lips. "You do know this is a public restaurant." the waiter said. He looked very similar to Samm Levine.

"Sorry." Casey said grabbing Derek by the hand and walking back down the hallway and back to their table.

When they sat back down, Casey couldn't even make eye contact with Derek and looked down at the menu pretending to browse through the selection.

Derek couldn't help but laugh at Casey.

"Your blushing again." he said noticing.

"Well, can you blame me? That was so embarrassing." she said looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Hey, the farthest that dude's ever gone is walking in on his parents."

"Ewe." she said laughing.

Just then the waitress greeted them.

"Sorry for the wait. Busy night. Anyway, I'm Ashley, I'll be your server on this fine night, can I get you something to drink?" the young blonde asked.

Casey was expecting Derek to go and flirt with her…but surprisingly he practically brushed her off.

"I'll have a coke." he said looking at her once and then turning his gaze to Casey.

"Diet Coke." she answered.

"Alright, I'll be right back with that."

"So…" Derek said.

"So…" Casey said unsure of what was going to happen now.

Derek looked like he had something on his mind but wasn't at liberty to coming clean yet.

"Do you know what you're getting?" Casey asked him.

"Maybe the number 3 on the 2nd page just because it has a funny name."

"You think that is a funny name for a dish?" she asked laughing.

"You know it is." he said trying to defend himself.

The waitress came back with their drinks and then asked them what they wanted to eat. They gave their orders and then proceeded with the awkward silence.

"So…" he started again.

"So…"

"Would it be wrong if I said that we should just skip the meal and start with the dessert?" he asked smirking.

Casey started laughing.

"Derek, what do you really want me to say?" she asked. "I don't think there's anything, anyone can actually say in a situation like this. It was so out of character."

"Well, remember you're the one that said that we're not ourselves tonight. That means, anything can happen and it doesn't have to be explainable."

"True."

"So…dessert then?"

She sighed and just looked down before tipping her head up and nodding.

"Let's go then." he said.

"We have to pay first."

"No we don't." he said with a smirk as he stood up.

"Derek! Derek, no." she said whispering to sound threatening.

He just nodded still smirking and pulled her up. He grabbed her hand tighter and pulled her along behind him as they headed up to where the host stand was. No one was there currently and Derek and Casey made their way out silkily.

When they were out the doors they were laughing and he grabbed her by the waist and they walked to the parking lot.

"Wow, I never did a dine and ditch before." Casey said laughing.

"It's a thrill isn't it?" asked Derek who looked like he was a big shot.

"Yeah. But what are we going to do now, I don't want to go home yet." Casey complained. "it's to early."

"I know where we can go." Derek offered. "Do you want to go?"

She nodded and looked at him smiling.

"Yeah…yeah, lets go."

XOXO

Derek drove around town until he got to Saint Denver Park all the way on the other side of town. It was more of a Lover's Walk type of place. Gorgeous round fountain with green trees all around covered in romantic white lights and a gorgeous huge pond with swans and ducks swimming in it along with Lilly Pads with actual flowers on them.

"Wow. This place is…phenomenal. Absolutely, gorgeous." Casey said doing a slow 360 degree turn. As she turned back around the way she was facing in the beginning, Derek slid a hand on her cheek and kissed her on the lips.

He moved his warm lips against hers again and it made Casey's ankles weak. The wind started blowing and it made the trees dance and made the moment unexplainably more romantic.

AN: Whoa! It finally happens. BTW, thank you for your reviews! They mean the world to me. But what does this possibly mean? You should ALL review and tell me what you think is going to happen now! Yay. Churro party!! Or for you Youtube, Smosh fans, Food Battle 2008:

Churro vs. The Pink Sprinkled Doughnut.


	13. 1 New Voicemail

**1 New Voicemail**

Chapter 13

**Last Chapter:**

He let her hand go and grabbed her face and kissed her gently moving his lips against hers. She allowed him to walk her back until she felt the cold wall touch her open back. It gave her chills and it made Derek kiss her even more but with more passion.

XOXO

Casey and Derek had to sneak into the house since it was 12:15am and all the lights in the house were off. They knew that they would be in trouble the next day for coming in so late but…whatever. It wasn't the biggest thing they had on their minds obviously.

"Shhh." Casey said as Derek was searching for the house key on the porch. "Derek, Derek, it's hidden inside the little gnome, there." she said pointing as she whispered. Derek leaned down and picked it up. He stuck the key into the lock but didn't turn the door knob.

"How about just one more time?" he asked.

She nodded lightly before going in for the last kiss. Very gentle…very relaxing until he pulled away about 21 seconds later.

"Mmm, even when I'm bad, I'm good."

"It was just a kiss, Perv." Casey said pushing him to open the door.

He turned the door knob and walked in the house. The two kindred spirits made their way up the stairs and stopped in the hallway.

"Night, Derek." she said.

"Night." he replied awkwardly his voice cracking, before they both parted ways.

XOXO

As soon as Casey shut her door she slid to the ground.

"What am I doing?" she asked herself before putting her head in her hands.

XOXO

Derek walked into his room and shut the door before leaning up against it in disbelief. He took his jacket off and slid his shirt sleeves to his elbows and kicked of his shoes before sitting on his bed.

"Most amazing date ever…and it was with my step-sister. How pathetic am I?" he asked throwing himself laying down on the bed as he stared at the ceiling.

XOXO

The sunlight on Casey's closed eyes woke her up the next morning. She sat up and stretched unable to go back to sleep which was what she really wanted to do just so she wouldn't have to face the new day since last night was so…memorable.

Casey reached over and grabbed her cell phone off the bedside table.

**1 New Voicemail**

Casey called her voicemail and listened to the message.

"Hey, Casey it's Max. Listen…last night was so…different and I did a lot of thinking last night." he sighed. "Casey please just call me back when you get this."

"**To hear this voicemail again, please press number 1. To erase this voicemail, please press number 2and to save this voicemail please press number 3."**

Casey thought for a minute and let her finger slide on top of number 2 and then last minute deciding to push number 1 before shutting her phone.

Casey wandered out of her room and was heading to the bathroom when Derek suddenly opened the door.

Casey jumped back.

"Oh, you scared me." she said awkwardly.

He leaned against the doorframe like a badass with his arms crossed, smirking at her.

"Oh, did I? It's not even 10 yet and I already managed to make you nervous."

She leaned in closer and whispered.

"I do believe I already made you nervous very early this morning, if I recollect correctly."

His smirk slowly dissolved.

"Are you done?" she asked pointing in the bathroom. He uncrossed his arms and walked down the hall. Casey smirked and walked in the bathroom. When she was done in there she snuck onto the front porch and dialed Max's number.

"Casey." he answered knowing she was the one who was calling.

"Max." Casey said kindly. "Is everything okay?" she asked him worried.

"Um, yes and no." he took a deep breath. "Casey, is there anyway, I could come over and see you?"

XOXO

"Derek, it's called using a glass!" said Edwin coming into the kitchen.

"Ed, it's called decapitation."

"What's decapitation?" asked Marti.

"It's nothing, Derek made it up." said George giving Derek the look.

"Remember, my soccer game is at 11:30!" said Lizzie coming in the room.

"Yes, Liz and we're all going." Nora said behind her

"Including, Derek." George piped in.

"What?"

"Punishment for getting home at midnight." George said.

"Casey, was out too!" Derek said.

"Well, Casey already offered to go to the game because she's a great big sister."

"Awe, dad come on."

"Sorry, Derek." George said like he was feeling sorry for him before he started laughing.

XOXO

"Max." Casey said, standing up on the porch as Max came up the walk.

"Hey, Casey." he said. As soon as they got in touch distance, he went and hugged her tightly. Casey didn't know what she should do, so she slowly wrapped her arms around him as well. He dug his head in her hair and Casey felt guilty for some odd reason.

"Max?"

He let her go and stepped back.

"Sorry…um, maybe we should sit, now." he said.

When they were sitting next to each other, Max awkwardly grabbed Casey's hand and she looked down at it and then slowly rose her head.

"I made a mistake." he said.

XOXO

"You have no idea how important this game is." Lizzie started eating an energy bar. "I might actually make captain, if I play really good today."

"That's, great, Lizzie." George agreed.

"Yeah, I've wanted it for so long."

"Well, I have faith in you, sis." Edwin said wrapping an arm around her which she shrugged off.

"Ed, you're just taking bets!" Lizzie said.

"Edwin?" Nora asked.

"Hey, hey, hey. Let's not point fingers here." Edwin tried to defend himself. "Derek, told me to!"

"Little, Weasel!" Derek said looking at him.

XOXO

"Max…do you…does Emily know?" Casey asked him.

"I didn't tell her. Casey, I really miss you and you know I love you."

"Max, people who love other people don't just walk out."

XOXO

"No, more betting!" George said. "Before it was just fun little games, but no official money betting, from Edwin or Derek."

"What about me? I want to bet!" Marti said.

"No, you don't, Marti." Nora chimed in. "No, one should bet until they are mature enough to realize the stakes and consequences of it. It's gambling."

"But, Derek said it was making a valuable profit."

"Smarti!" Derek said aspirated.

XOXO

"Casey, it was a mistake, I'm so sorry. People make mistakes."

Casey sighed but shook her head.

Max leaned in and kissed her when he had the chance. He broke off a few seconds later and looked at her.

"Tell me. Tell me, that you honestly felt nothing."

XOXO

"Derek, please tell me that you couldn't honestly be this bad of an influence." George said.

"In what context exactly?"

"Derek."

XOXO

"Max, I. I didn't feeling something…but…it might not be what you want it to be. What you did to me, hurt."

"I know, I know."

"No, you don't know. You have no idea what I didn't for you and how much I loved you."

"Casey."

She let one little tear escape but wiped in away quickly.

"Sorry." she said sniffling her nose.

"If you can do me one little thing then, just…think about it. Think really hard about this and just let me know. That's all I want."

XOXO

"That's why little kids shouldn't come to me with their financial problems."

"Why should kids have financial problems?" asked George.

"Ask, Ed."

"Edwin?"

"I have my reasons…my VERY private reasons." Edwin replied looking at Derek.

XOXO

"Fine, Max. Just let me think this through and I'll let you know."

"Thank you."

"Just don't hurt, Emily, Max. She's a really sweet girl."

"You have my word."

He stood up and smiled before walking down the walkway. Casey turned around and went inside.

"Ewe, Edwin!" Lizzie yelled.

Casey ignored the family conversation and went back upstairs.

About an hour later, there was a knock on Casey's door.

"Case. It's time to go." Nora said.

"Alright mom, be right there." Casey replied.

When she got downstairs, Derek had his Ipod blasting already.

She gave him an annoyed look and he just smirked. Great, after a night with Derek, she had to spend the entire day with him too…how disappointing.

"Come on guys, we're going to be late." Nora said holding the door open. Lizzie went skipping out with Edwin babbling on about something or another and Marti followed them trying to get into the conversation.

"Come on guys." Nora said to Derek and Casey who were left behind before she made her way out with George. "Lock it up, Casey." her mom demanded.

Derek pushed pause on his Ipod and looked at Casey.

"Follow me." then he smirked walking in front of her which made her walk right behind him.

"You are such a-" then the door slammed shut.

XOXO

The car ride over there was just menacing.

"You're on my side!" Derek said to Casey.

"I am not! Mom, why did Derek and I have to sit in the back?"

"Because, it's Lizzie's special day and she gets to pick where she sits and who she wants to sit with."

"That's stupid." Casey said aggravated.

"I agree." started Lizzie. "I wanted this seat for Casey but Edwin, invited himself."

"I didn't get to finish what I was saying, Liz."

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure the entire planet was praying that you would be done with your "short story" by now."

"Kids just calm down. We'll be there in 2 minutes." George said with a higher voice.

Finally, they pulled into the parking lot and Lizzie jumped out of the car after she got her bag and started running into the arena.

When the family was over near the bleachers, Casey started casually walking away. She grabbed her cell phone which was vibrating in her pocket and answered it, without looking at the sender…BIG mistake.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Casey."

Casey froze.

"Noel…hey…how are you?"

"I'm okay. Are you doing anything later?"

"Lie! Lie!"

"Um, well, I don't really know right now. I might be."

"Well, if you're not, do you maybe …want to come …to dinner with me?"

"Oh, um…I don't really know if I can. I might go out with my family after my sister's game."

"Oh…uh, cool. Well, just call me if you change your mind."

"I will, Noel. Thanks." she hut her phone and sighed.

"Ohh, la la."

"Derek, go away.

"Problems with the boy?"

"You're the one that said you were going to handle it, now he thinks that I want to marry him."

"Relax." he said stepping closer to her. "I will handle it. I mean no one can have a better night than we did, right?"

"Derek. For 5 minutes could you at least try being a human being? Last night, you were the most amazing guy ever, and I want you to know that I prefer him way better, than you and your snarkish, remarks that are both mean and juvenile. If your going to be a jerk, than you might as well, just give up because I don't care anymore. I'm over it."

He quickly grabbed her face and kissed her hard.

She pushed him away and touched her lips again.

"Enough." she said. "Don't you see that I…I…"

"What? Say it."

"I like you Derek, I do. At least I did last night, and you're making it a big joke. So until you actually decide what you want, stay away from me!"

She started to walk away and he grabbed her wrist.

"Me? What do you want, Casey? I thought you wanted Max. I actually thought that you might want, Noel and now me? I think you need to make up your mind on what you want."

A few onlookers were staring at the two, arguing.

"We'll talk tonight." she said nodding to him.

"Fine."

Casey strode off to find the rest of the family leaving Derek there.

A/N-I know, it's boring right now, but just chill and wait and see what happens because honestly, you know what happens when two people get worked up when arguing…uh-huh that's right!! Yay, 2,125 words! wooo!


	14. Longing Part 1

**Longing: Part 1**

Chapter 14

**Last Chapter:**

_Max leaned in and kissed her when he had the chance. He broke off a few seconds later and looked at her._

"_Tell me. Tell me, that you honestly felt nothing."_

_**XO**_

"_I like you Derek, I do. At least I did last night, and you're making it a big joke. So until you actually decide what you want, stay away from me!"_

"_Me? What do you want, Casey? I thought you wanted Max. I actually thought that you might want, Noel and now me? I think you need to make up your mind on what you want."_

XOXO

"Wow, I am stuffed." Casey said. After the soccer game, that Lizzie had done so well on, the family decided to go out for a late lunch.

"Oh, please you barely ate anything." Derek chimed in carelessly.

"Sorry, if I couldn't keep up with your 8 pieces." she spat back.

"And those 8 pieces were the best I've ever had."

"Good for you." she said.

"I know!"

"Casey, Derek separate." Nora demanded. "I swear, someday you guys are just going to push each other too far."

Everyone left the room speratically and Casey glared at Derek.

"Are you trying to burn a hole through my head?" he asked.

"I wouldn't mind." she said coolly. "Personally, I think it would be the farthest thing from a loss."

"Ha, ha, ha." he said casually and slowly, but in a sincere way as he stepped a few steps closer to her. "Have you talked to your ex-"lover" or your rebound guy, lately?"

"Have you talked to your ego about the way it should swallow itself and take you with it?"

"Only if your going with me, sweets." he winked at her and smirked.

She lightly laughed and shook her head as if she was holding back something to say.

"What?" he asked. "Go and say it."

"Derek, not now." she said heading for the stairs.

"When?" he asked seriously.

She turned around and smirked this time.

"You'll know when." she said before she continued walking.

XOXO

Derek was on his computer listening to music. His room had a dim lit and it made the room seem a bit more tempting for the average girl.

The family besides Casey and Derek had gone to The Danvers annual bar-b-que. They always ended up being a bit insipid but, they were still good friends to the family.

There was a knock on Derek's door and he looked at it before it opened on it's own slowly.

"Did I say you could come in?" he asked.

She sighed and sat on his bed putting her two hands in-between her knees.

He looked at her and his gaze turned into longing.

"Derek." she started, not looking at him because her gaze was connected to the carpet. "You're right." she said in a tone of voice that seemed unlike her.

"About what?' he asked cautiously, as he stood up slowly.

"Everything."

He concentrated on her words.

"Just…everything. I can never decide what I want and when I do, I complain about how I always want something else." she sighed. "I've been so…so out of character lately and only one time did I actually enjoy it. I'm messing with people now and…the truth is, it's not as nice as I thought it would feel. Not only am I messing with my own mind, I'm messing with everyone else's heart." Derek just listened to what she was saying and took a few awkward steps closer. "Derek." she said looking up for the first time though the entire conversation. "I'm sorry. I really am." When they caught each others glance, she became embarrassed after the first second and turned her gaze back down. Derek wanted to say something.

"Wh-when I was younger, um, it was after my mom and dad split, my mom, uh, she told me "Take this advice, live by every word…love is just a hoax so forget everything that you have heard…and live for the moment, now. Right now." he said pointing down as a hand gesture. She looked up…big mistake.

That was all it took. That was the only thing he had to say. It was the only thing that blew the door open after it had been shut for so long.

She kissed him. He kissed her.

She grabbed his gaze yet again before darting up and kissing him on the mouth. He of course obliged and kissed her back with force. Enough force and control to lead her…to his bed. He knew it must have been wrong to go and do exactly what the two decided would never happen.

But tonight…tonight, he didn't want to be someone else…he wanted to be Derek Venturi. And by the looks of it, Casey wanted to be Casey McDonald.

There was nothing wrong with it. No one could understand anyway. No one said they had to. It was their own matter. Their own choices. Their own lives.

Derek kissed her harder and pushed her down on the bed with the firmness of his torso. She had her hand in his hair and Derek slid his hand up her leg from her knee cap. Finally it stopped and looped around her belt loop on her set of jean Capri's. Each new touch belonged to each new sound.

That's when she started pulling up his t-shirt before he just took the liberty of pulling it off himself.

"Casey." he breathed out, never really losing connection with her lips. "Do you want this?" he asked her.

She knew what he was implying. This is usually when the conscience kicks in. Tells you to think about your actions and the consequences of them.

"Derek." she started breathing hard. "Derek, I _need _this."

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N-Muhahahaha! Let me just start off by saying I'm, sorry that I haven't updated in quite awhile. So much lately. I went up to Mammoth Mountain and Yosemite National Park for 4 days, and today I was In Hollywood, CA showing around some family friends from Pittsburgh. Anyway, thought I would just leave you with a cliffhanger…yet again. I would also like to give props to The Spill Canvas and The All-American Rejects for their wonderful lyrics from the songs "The Tide" and "Dance Inside" that I partially used in some of my quoting. Thanks a lot!**

**-SweetAngelofMusic**


	15. Longing Part 2

**Longing: Part 2**

Chapter 15

**Last Chapter:**

"Casey." he breathed out, never really losing connection with her lips. "Do you want this?" he asked her.

"Derek." she started breathing hard. "Derek, I _need _this."

**XOXO**

Through everything that they had been through in their lives…every little thing, they never…ever thought they would be where they were at that very moment. It was hard to imagine the future until it was right in front of you and it was currently your present. Unable to make of the uncertainty, the confusion, and everything that it came with.

"But…" she finished. "It's not right." she said pushing him over to the side as she tried to get off the bed.

She stood up, not looking at him, her back to him as she folded her arms across her chest.

He looked doubtful. Whatever was happening to him, it owned him. This new feeling was similar to what Spider Man felt like when he got a taste of the black suit. Empowering in a good way. Good feeling.

He stood up and put his arms on her shoulders before sliding them down her arms slowly and sensually. He leaned in closer and she felt his breath next to her ear and his chin on her shoulder.

"This doesn't feel right?" he asked her.

This was the highest yet, on the pedestal. Nothing had ever been like this before. Never for either of them. Never this sexual. Never this enjoyable.

"Derek." she said whispering before she slowly turned around in his arms and kissed him passionately. "It's so right." she said against his lips. He pulled her until they were back on the bed.

His lips were hot. They felt like they were on fire against Casey's. His touch felt like electricity running up her entire body and yet she couldn't get enough.

A hand on both sides, a hot torso on her, and a pair of lips now on her neck. She was in heaven. The tinge of guilt for Noel and Max returned. I mean she could hold off, on all this Derek stuff and really tell them the truth, but come on. _Live for the moment._

Casey's finger nails were leaving indents in his back. By the end of the night he would probably have to have stitches and claim he was mauled by a bear.

Derek put his hands on hers and pulled them up above her head. His large hands squeezed hers and it was only the beginning of the exciting and very sexy night ahead of them.

**XOXO**

Even though it was 5:30 in the morning and freezing outside with morning dew and cloudy skies, Casey sat out there with her hands wrapped tightly around a cup of Hot chocolate. Her knees pulled tight to her as she looked into the woods.

After taking 3 hour long showers to try and make herself feel less "dirty" she went out and sat on her back porch. She couldn't get over what she and…and Derek had done. What Derek and her did together. Together…the two of them. Doing things together…

Don't get her wrong, it was the best experience of her life. They were completely safe which was even more attractive thanks to Derek. Perfectly at bliss, but…it was Derek and she couldn't get over how fast she was falling in love with him. Let alone not even the fast part.

Guilt. Guilt. Guilt.

Noel. Max. Derek.

She couldn't even think about what Derek was going to say to her first thing in the morning after all that happened the night before…in his bedroom…in his bed…

She slightly thought he was bipolar because one minute he was feeling one way about her and the next he would completely and totally change his mind…no wait, he's not bipolar, he's just a BOY.

"Morning." Casey turned and looked at who had come out to disturb her ramblings.

"Mom."

"What are you doing out here by yourself Casey?" her mom asked dressed in her robe.

"Oh…uh…just…boy trouble."

"Awe." she said taking a seat on one of the chairs.

"Is it Max?" she asked giving Casey "The Look".

"Uh…slightly."

Her mom sighed.

"Casey, when I was your age, I went through the same thing."

"_Having hot, naked, sex with your step-brother, the completely and totally hot hockey star with a high reputation, jaw dropping abs and killer brown eyes…yep, same exact thing…"_

"I don't really think so, mom." Casey said giving her a warm smile.

"That's what they all say." she said. "Before I met your father, I had a crush on him the first time I saw him. I wanted him to be my boyfriend so bad that I couldn't get over him. So I…tried to make him jealous."

"Did it work?" Casey asked.

"Yeah…yeah it did work, but it didn't work out for the boy who was making him jealous, which made me feel bad about the whole thing and not completely enjoy when your father asked me out."

"What happened to the other guy?" Casey asked interested.

"He got hurt, Casey. He…never talked to me again." she said looking down at her hands.

"I'm sorry." Casey replied touching her mom on the shoulder.

She looked up.

"He was my best friend Casey. Please don't make the same mistake with Noel, sweetie. He's a nice boy, it would be a bummer to see him get hurt too."

"I won't mom." Casey promised.

"M-Kay. Well, I'm going to go make some our Saturday morning Special. It'll be ready in half an hour."

"Okay, mom. Love you."

"Love you too." she said getting up and walking in the house.

Now Casey felt even worse. She had to tell Noel. Well, not tell him about her and Derek's sexscapades but about how he wasn't the one for her.

That was her goal. Bit it wasn't as easy as it sounded.

**XOXO**

Casey snuck upstairs before breakfast was ready and stood outside Derek's door for a couple of seconds before quietly and slowly opening it. He was still laying in the same position that she had left him in. That was hard to manage since their parents got home at 10:00pm and Casey left his room at 3:00am. She was Super Woman.

Derek was laying on his bed only one sheet covering the best part of him in an exhausted slumber. She walked in and closed the door. She headed over to his bed and slowly sat down on the edge of it.

Why was she tormenting herself like this? It's like a murderer returning to the crime scene with the fingerprinted weapons in a plastic bag titled "I'm Guilty",

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked yawning.

"I don't really know…" she said confused before smiling. He laughed lightly and closed his eyes.

"Anyway," she started again. "Breakfast is almost ready."

"Is that why I smell honey?" he asked.

"Honey? Uh…no, I think if anything you'd smell cinnamon."

"Hmm, well then the smell mus be coming from your sweet lips." he smirked,

"How far have you gotten with that line?" she asked laughing.

He shrugged. "At least seconds Base."

She leaned down and kissed him softly.

"I'll save you a seat." she said smirking before getting off his bed and heading out the door.

**A/N-Shorter that usual I know, but I've been working REALLY hard on the trailer and guess what! It's finished. Now I just need to upload it on Youtube. **


	16. Hero?

**Hero?**

**Chapter 16**

Last Chapter:

Derek put his hands on hers and pulled them up above her head. His large hands squeezed hers and it was only the beginning of the exciting and very sexy night ahead of them.

XOXO

"So how's it taste?" Nora asked hoping for a good answer.

"Well." Edwin started. "As much as I thought I would gag when I even looked at this food."

Lizzie kicked him from under the table.

"Let me finish." he said looking at her. "I thought even if my dad gave you the recipe and told you how to make this breakfast, step by step, you wouldn't have the slightest clue, but actually, it taste like you had some idea of what you were doing."

"In other words Nora, it's fantastic." George said smiling.

"Well, thank you." she said smiling and nodding George's way. "Derek, how do you like it?" she asked.

Derek didn't hear the question, because he was currently playing footsy under the table with Casey.

"Derek?" she asked again. Still no reply.

"Derek!" Edwin yelled. Derek's neck snapped up and his leg flew back to his side, that it made his chair wobble. He blushed and tried to hide it. Lizzie looked at Casey's face which showed the exact same color tone as Derek's. Lizzie just quietly turned her attention away from it.

"What was the question?" he asked with a fork full of food that was surprisingly not all over him by now.

"How do you like the food?" Nora repeated.

"Oh, oh, it's uh it's really good." he focused down on his food again.

Nora looked at George who just shrugged before looking at everyone else at the table.

XOXO

Casey helped Nora pick up and clean the dishes. When they were done, Casey left the kitchen and ran up to her room. She got dressed up in her workout gear and grabbed her sweat band and Ipod. She headed down the stairs.

"I'm going running!" she yelled before leaving the house.

As the music blasted out of the headphones, Casey kept beat to the ground she was running on.

She was clearing her head. Right now, no image of any guy was in her head. Just what she saw when she passed the gorgeous blowing trees, and the cloudy skies, as she smelled the pre-rain roaming around in the air.

It was so lovely. Absolutely what she needed at the moment. She put her phone on silent, so she wouldn't have to deal with anyone at the moment. She started slowing down when she got closer to the businesses in town.

The rain started to slightly come down. Just a light drizzle. But Casey put her hood over her head anyway and continued running. She ran around a bind and saw the park that Noel had taken her. Casey slowed down even more and eventually stopped running. She put her hands on her knees and started breathing before slowly looking back up at the park and deciding to go over to it.

When she got there, she went and sat on the nearest bench. Since the rain and picked up, there really wasn't anyone around. The park was deserted and the trees started blowing harder. It was another refreshing feeling since Casey liked storms.

She took out her headphones, so she could hear the trees. She took a swig of her water bottle and continued listening.

Sometimes going out and running was something that just made things better. The chance for you to start running away from your fears. Even though you could never really get away from them, it was nice sometimes to just take a break and a breather.

XOXO

"I'm home!" Casey announced when she got back.

"Hey, sweetie. Someone left these for you." Nora said touching the flowers that were now sitting in a pretty vase on the dining room table.

"What?" Casey asked astonished. She walked over to them and peeked inside looking for the card.

Casey,

I picked the finest flowers for the finest girl.

Love, Max

Casey's P.O.V:

Finest girl? Finest girl? Although for Max, it seems like the most amazing compliment you can give a woman, it's actually shallow and egotistical. But none the less, it was a sweet gesture and the flowers are gorgeous.

I stay there and smell the flowers a bit longer and then Derek out of nowhere appears right next to me. It was kind of freaky actually.

"Well, Well, Well, someone brought you flowers. He could have at least gotten you the good ones." he said. I give him a look that showed a bit of annoyance since Derek used his jealous voice.

"Well, unlike some, at least he isn't too cheap to by a girl flowers." I said back.

"Touché."

"Besides Roses are the prettiest flower." I answered back.

"Nope. I know exactly two other flowers that are the most beautiful." he replied back.

"Oh really, and which two would that be?"

He smirked.

"Oh, look at the time. Must be going now." then he left my side and headed out the door. I just shook my head.

XOXO

Back to 3rd Person

Casey was iming her cousin Vicky at the moment.

QueenV: Hey, Case. Long time no chat. My new boyfriend Paul has been tying up all my extra time, so its been awhile since I've been on. Did I tell you that he surprised me and took me out to a romantic dinner for my birthday? Afterwards we decided to go rent a movie and he was the cutest when we were snuggling on the couch…so how are you and Max A Million doing?

Casey sighed.

BookCaseinSpace: Actually, things ended with Max and I. Guess we weren't meant to be…

QueenV: Ohh la la, single man then?

BookCaseinSpace: Actually, he's got a girlfriend named Emily.

QueenV: Your friend, Emily?

BookCaseinSpace: Nope, this really perfect girl. She's really nice and fun. Makes me hard to hate her…but not that I really have to. He sent me flowers and wants to get back together.

QueenV: OMG! What are you still doing here then? You should be hooking up with him right now as we speak!!

BookCaseinSpace: Pshh. Hardly, I like someone else…

QueenV: Ohhh, what's he like?

Derek imagined popped in her head.

BookCaseinSpace: I'm not at liberty to say.

QueenV: Oh, come on! I don't even know the guy, I'm sure.

BookCaseinSpace: Uh huh…

QueenV: If your not going to confess at least update me, on how hot Derek has gotten since last time I saw him! Is he still so muscular and intimidating?

Majorly HOT, more muscles than ever! And More intimidating by the second as he stares you down with his brown dangerous eyes! swoon

BookCaseinSpace: Ewe, hardly…but I guess by some people, he would be considered a Baldwin.

QueenV: Awe! You are so lucky to be around him 24/7. Wish I was there.

BookCaseinSpace: lol.

There was a light knock on Casey's door. She got off her chair and walked over to the door.

Derek was leaning up against the side of it with a cute grin on his face.

"Flower number one that beats the regular rose…" He held up a beyond beautiful orchid.

"Oh…my…Derek." She said looking at the orchid than at him. He handed over the flower.

"And flower number two, that beats the regular rose…" he held up a pink daisy. The most perfect-est daisy in the world.

"The Daisy…or as I like to call it…The Dasey." She was stunned when he said that.

"Derek…" She grabbed him tight and hugged him. "This is the best thing, anyone has ever given me. Thank you so much!" She let him go so she could turn her head and kiss him on his left cheek.

"Oh, and what this?" he asked pulling out a card from his pocket. "Look, that that it's a note." He slyly handed it over.

Casey wiped away the one single tear that came down and started opening up the note.

Case,

If these flowers were nearly as gorgeous as you, they would be priceless, because you are the most stunning thing on this earth…besides me of course.

Love, Derek.

Casey let out a laugh and looked him in the eye.

"Seriously, Derek…thanks. " she gave him a warm smile. "But, I have a question…who told you what to say?" She laughed and he played dumb.

"What? Me of course! I am talented enough to write down the way I feel."

"Uh-huh, sure you are…but I guess…this means I have to give you a present."

He closed his eyes and put his hands out.

She folded his hands closed and he opened one eye.

"Shh, I'll mail it to you." she replied smiling.

"Foreplay is not fun, doll."

"Depends, right now I'm the kid and you're the toy."

"I don't mind."

"See you in awhile, Mr. Venturi."

Casey slowly closed the door.

Casey's P.O.V:

Is it truly, utterly, 100 positively true that Derek could be that romantic? Since when? We shared one well, maybe more than one, amazing night together and he does this. Jealously, intimidation?

Casey…did you ever think that maybe Derek isn't as predictable as he may seem? Well, of course you have but every time you let your mind think that he shows you that you were wrong until just recently. Right now, he is the sweetest guy around. The night you let your guard down, was the best night of your life…the guard needs a break. Let Derek be the one to save you…

Hero's are the ones who save the damsel in distress…

**A/N-The trailer is up! Wooooo! You can just search MissLightofTheDark and my page should come up and my video will be under Videos. But beware...I just posted it so it might not be up yet. **

**Ahhhh! Who is sooo siked for The Olympics? In my house, it's been on nonstop! I mean come on, look at Michael Phelps! AMAZING, BRILLIANT, INCREDIBLE! He's going to be one of my husbands. Lol. 11 Gold Medals. 11! He now officially has won more Gold Medals than anyone in the entire world! Not to mention, his stunning smile and gorgeous eyes are a plus. Also, you can tell how much he loves his mom which is also a bonus. Sorry, the AN started to wander…lol. Anyway, please leave a review and I will try and update ASAP!**

**P.S-Bravo to all the other countries that have done an incredible job so far. GO UNITED STATES! WOOOO.**

**SweetAngelofMusic**


	17. Two's Company, Three's a Crowd

**Two's Company, Three's a Crowd**

Chapter 17

**Last Chapter: **

_Case,_

_If these flowers were nearly as gorgeous as you, they would be priceless, because you are the most stunning thing on this earth…besides me of course. _

_Love, Derek._

**XOXO**

It was thunder and lighting outside now and the house was nice and cozy. George and Nora were over at The Davis' house for The New and Improved Book Club, and Lizzie and Edwin were hanging over at Teddy's house, and last but not least, Marti was currently learning French up in her room. The kid was so talented, It was so funny, how everyone was never in site when Derek and Casey had nothing to do but accompany each other.

How convenient…

Casey was sitting on the couch, snuggled up with a blanket and a bowl of popcorn.

"What are you watching?" Derek asked coming down the stairs.

She looked at him and smiled.

"The Princess Bride."

"With Inigo Montoya?" he asked doing his Mexican accent.

"Yes?" she asked giving him the weird look.

"Oh, look an empty seat." he said jumping over the couch and taking the seat that was opened to Casey's right. The middle seat.

"Do you mind? It just started, so I get to see the obedient "Farmboy"."

"I could be your Farmboy." he said scooting closer to Casey.

"Derek. This about that for a second. There is many ways, that line could go."

He thought for a second.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm up for anything, lucky you." he said kissing her under the ear.

He was expecting her to moan, but she tried holding back a laugh.

"Derek, this is when he goes off to find himself and promises that he'll be back for her! Not now." she said playfully pushing him away from her.

"You really would choose that Westley dude over me? Come on, he's like totally not your type."

"How do you know? I remember being fairly attracted to him when I was watching Robin Hood Men in Tights and Twister. His name is Cary Elwes."

"Yeah, well…do you actually think he still looks like that?" he asked after a few seconds of silence. "The dude is in his forties, for crying outloud."

"So is Johnny Depp, but I wouldn't mind being whisked away by him in his Jack Sparrow Uniform with a sword in one hand and mine in the other."

"Well…think of all the things I could do to Keira Knightly that would have hear screaming Oh, baby."

Casey put her head in that comment.

"Ewe." she said looking at him.

"Exactly."

Casey pulled some covers off of her and put them over Derek's lap.

"I'm not cold." he said.

"It's the thought that counts." she said irritated.

"I'm thinking about you and me fu-"

"Don't even, finish that thought OR sentence!" she said threateningly.

He stayed quiet after that…well up onto the part where Princess Buttercup was taken off on the ship of bandits.

"INCONCIEVABLE!"

"So…"

"I thought I had you quiet!" she said aspirated throwing her hands in the air.

"I-"

"I know." she said grabbing his face and kissing him. She pulled away a few seconds later.

He couldn't pull his eyes from hers.

"So, I'm guessing that this whole Max thing is…"

"Aloof?" she asked.

"Sure."

"Well, Derek, surprisingly…the strangest thing happened to me." she said. "When I actually thought, that I could never and that I would never be able to get over Max…I did. I just can't believe that it's because of you. Because my step-brother, made me see that there was more exciting things out there. When you said that your mom told you to live for the moment and that love is just a hoax and stuff? Well, Take my advice when I tell you Love is completely real so forget everything that you've heard and live for the moment. Our moments…that make up every second of everyday."

Derek looked away this time.

"Casey I should tell you…"

"_No! Don't screw it up now!" _The little Devil popped up on Derek's shoulder. _"Now, you've got her, don't tell her your true intentions from the beginning. It's irrelevant now, you learned the lesson, so you don't have to listen to Halo boy."_

The little angel appeared on his other shoulder.

"_Derek Venturi, you know what the right thing is to do…"_

"Tell her that I was intending on using her to sweeten up her boyfriend into handing over his MTV Music Award tickets since he can't go?" he asked in his mind.

"_Oh, please! Like you want to go down that path!" Derek's angel said. "Do what Torch says and forget the whole thing! Tell her how pretty she looks!"_

"But I thought you were supposed to be the good one."

"_Dude, with chicks, there's only one side…they're side. No need to bring up things from before the lesson you learned."_

"You're right!" The two figures popped away.

"I'm right?" Casey asked. "Always am, but about what this time?"

"Oh…you're right about how…amazing that…dude is." he said trying to save himself but would have rather put on antlers, hopped in front of the street and gotten hit by a truck than ever use that line again.

She gave him this stranger than fiction look.

"Riiiiight." she said.

"Anyway…" he shook his head, trying to clear it.

"Anyway…" she said mimicking him. "We're allll alone down here." she said putting a finger to his chest and sliding it down.

"Oh, God." he said desperately, taking Casey's face in his hands and kissing her romantically.

XOXO

Just when Derek and Casey got to the good part…cough I mean of the…the movie…yeah…the movie, the door bell rang.

"No." he said whispering.

"You Don't have to get it." Derke said kissing her neck.

"But, it could be important." she said.

"You're important." He was obviously distracted because he used his dreamy, steamy, voice.

"I'll be right back." Casey said trying to get of the couch as Derek clung onto her arm. She shook it.

"Down! Down!" he eventually let go and she wandered over to the door.

"Emily!" Casey said excitedly.

"Hey."

"Listen, Em, I really am so sorry about the way I treated you before. Never forget that we're best friends." Casey said.

"I know. I came over to apologize too, I was only joking around about the boyfriend thing…I know that would never happen. I mean you're step-siblings."

"Uh-huh." Casey said closing the door behind Em.

"So, what are you guys doing?"

"Watching tv." Derek said.

"Together?" she asked surprised.

"Uh…yeah." Casey piped in.

"Room for one more?" Emily asked taking a seat right in the middle…Derek's seat!

"Always…for you, Em." Casey said trying to show her anything but annoyance.

Casey went and sat down next to Em, on the left side cushion if you were looking Casey's way.

Yep, how fun.

Truth was…Two's company…Three's a crowd.

**A/N- Hey! I never said his secret was huge. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Hope you've checked out the trailer by now. I have been working weeks and weeks and weeks on it. But…yay! Thanks for all the reviews, you guys rock! Remember to subscribe to me on Youtube! Wooooo**


	18. True Colors

**True Colors**

Chapter 18

**Last Chapter:**

"Room for one more?" Emily asked taking a seat right in the middle…Derek's seat!

**XOXO**

"Bye, Em!" Casey said closing the door.

"Alone at last." Derek said wrapping his arms around Casey's waist. She looked at him and laughed.

"Too bad it only last seconds." Casey said pulling Derek's arms off of her just as George and Nora walked threw the door.

"Hey, kids." Nora said shaking her raincoat.

"Hi." Casey replied.

"Did you guys have fun today?"

"We were trapped in a house all day long while it was raining…" Derek said bitterly. "Can't you tell we had the swellest time, EVER!" He said cheerily.

Casey laughed.

"I watched The Princess Bride, so I had a good time, I don't really care if Derek didn't." Casey said.

**Derek's P.O.V**

I gave Casey this amused look. She knew that she would have to make it up to me later. Emily just seemed to go on and on about anything and everything. Talk, talk, talk, blah, blah, blah, I'm Emily, I'm sooo annoying. Watch me flirt with Sam and Ralph who I know already have girlfriends." Was it a bad sign that I imitated her so well?

Either way, I could tell she got on Casey's nerves easily lately. I see exactly why she kicked her out of the house in the first place. Okay, maybe Casey didn't kick her but you get the idea.

So, this is what I finally acknowledged as I sat up in my room, on my bed, looking up at the ceiling about twenty minutes later,

1. I was dating my step-sister…it still doesn't register…

2. I slept with my step-sister...BOO YAH!

3. I was supposed to "pretend" to date her, not actually let it happen.

4. I slept with my step-sister. CHI-CHING!

5. I was giving up everything that I worked for.

6. I slept with my step-sister. SCORE!

7. It was too late to pretend like nothing ever happened.

8. I slept with my step-sister. BOW CHICA WOW WOW

9. I still had to deal with the whole Noel AND STUPID MAX thing.

10. And Last but not least…I SLEPT WITH MY STEP-SISTER! IN YOUR FACE!

XOXO

**Third Person**

There was a knock on Derek's door, before he even answered though, George slowly opened it.

"Hey Derek…got a minute?"

"Uh…yeah, dad." He said sitting up straighter on his bed.

"Don't get me wrong…but I've noticed that you've been a bit…distracted lately."

"Distracted? Me? Uh-huh."

"Well, I mean from besides the usual."

"Thanks." he said sarcastically.

George sat on the end of his bed.

"Derek, if it's about a girl, which I'm guessing it is, please, I beg you, please don't let her get in the way of your future plans. You got into college, and that is one of the biggest stepping stones of your life. Derek, think about your goal. Pleasure comes after your finish your job."

"Well dad, All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy." he said putting his hands under his head and leaning back.

"You get what I mean, Derek." George said stricter. "Your mom and I, have been saving for a long time, to put forth in your college tuition. If you flunk out of school…"

Derek waited.

"We want you to pay us back every cent."

A bit harsh.

"So, Derek, please get your priorities straight."

"I know, dad."

"Good." George got up and headed for the door. "Love, you son."

"Love you too, dad." Derek said. George closed the door and Derek pretended to suffocate himself with the nearest pillow.

**XOXO**

**Next Morning**

**GreenEggsandSam: **_Derek!_

**DRock12: **_Sup, Sam? _

**GreenEggsandSam: **_Dude, if I were you I wouldn't leave the house until I get there. You need someone to back you up._

**DRock12: **_What are you talking about? _

**GreenEggsandSam: **_D, Max is talking major shit on you and how you've been doing stuff with Casey. He saw you guys at dinner or whatever and he's pissed at both of you and supposedly he's coming over to your house and wants to fight. He keeps rambling on about how Casey told him that they would get back together…_

**DRock12: **_Sam, Casey doesn't want Max. We already talked about it. Let him head my way, we'll see what he does when Casey tells him what she really wants._

**GreenEggsandSam: **_Derek, honestly, I don't think he's trying to talk up, he looked like he wanted to murder someone._

**DRock12: **_1 question. That dinner was a few days ago, why is he just bringing this up now?_

**GreenEggsandSam: **_Are you able to control yourself?_

**DRock12: **_Sam…_

**GreenEggsandSam: **_Well, Emily text me around 6:15pm telling me that she saw you and Casey making out on the couch…she was pissed because she is totally in love with you and well, let's just say, Max found out and boy he wants to rip your lungs out. She…told him everything. About how Casey way using you and Noel to get to him and about our plan and he flipped. _

**DRock12: **_Emily is a fucking liar. She fucking stabbed us in the back with a rusty screwdriver. _

**GreenEggsandSam: **_Derek, man just please watch your back. Getting jumped is NOT pretty. Remember when Ralph got jumped after Nadia Casetello's boyfriend found out she cheated with him? He knocked Ralph out and took her back without any apologies. 5 stitched under his eye._

**DRock12: **_Yeah…I remember. Well, if Max want's to play footsy under the rubble, I'll be waiting on the porch…Toodles._

**GreenEggsandSam: **_Derek, no!_

**DRock12 has signed off.**

**XOXO**

"Why would you do that, Emily?!" Casey yelled on Emily's front porch.

"Because, Casey, Max had a right to know. I'm sorry, but he didn't deserve being forced to feel guilty for breaking up with you.

"Hello? Do you remember when he broke up with me? On, his birthday AFTER I planned a freaking birthday party for him!"

"That's irrelevant, if you know how bad it feels to toy with someone's emotions than why are you doing it with Max and Noel? And hooking up with Derek, hello? It's called incest!"

"No, it isn't! We're not blood related! Who cares anyway? It's none of your business what I do with the people in my life because you are no longer a part of it."

"Awe, go run and hide Casey. You are sooo full of yourself it makes me sick."

"When did you become like this, Emily?"

"Um, I'm guessing around the time you became a slut…so, I guess I've been like this for awhile."

"You are so LUCKY, that I have too much class and self preservation to kick your ass on this porch."

"Casey, go and fu-!" Emily was cut off by two men yelling right in front of Casey's house.

"Dude, just leave, don't embarrass yourself." Derek said

"I'm actually here to embarrass you, well, wait…I guess you could say I'm here to finish the job."

Derek and Max were getting in each other's face.

"Get off my property or I'll call the cops on you!"

"Easy, Napoleon, don't hurt one of your talons."

Derek pulled back and laughed lightly, Casey and Emily watched the fight intently. Derek looked like he was backing off when he took his right arm pulled back and used Max's face as a target, causing Max's jaw to crack.

"Oops, sorry!" he yelled.

"You did not just do that." Max said through the blood that was pooling in his mouth.

Max took the next swing at Derek and clipped the side of his left eye. Bam! The three other guys that were behind Max swooped in and started throwing Derek around.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Casey yelled loudly. Sam, Ralph, Cody Ashmore and Blake Shields came running up the sidewalk, fists ready. As soon as they got in close approximation, they swung and fought like there was no tomorrow.

A few of the neighbors came out of their houses and George and Nora came running out of theirs.

"Knock it off!" George yelled trying to stop the fight. A few other neighbors broke in and tried separating the fighting boys but before Derek could get away, Max punched Derek in the gut like a shot being fired causing him to tussle backwards and land face first on the sharp pointy edge of the wooden gate.

"Derek!" Casey yelled high pitched through the slow motioned, silenced that went through Derek's mind frame before blacking out from the pain.

**A/N-Derek!! Ahhhhhhhh! Don't worry, he's the lead character…**

**P.S-PHELPS IS AMAZING! It's official, he's the greatest swimmer known to man.**


	19. North Star

**North Star**

Chapter 19

**Last Chapter:**

Max punched Derek in the gut like a shot being fired causing him to tussle backwards and land face first on the sharp pointy edge of the wooden gate.

**XOXO**

8 stitches, the tip of his eye bone was fractured**, **and a bruised stomach was what Derek had when he got home later that night.

He had not said a word to Casey yet. Nora thought he was in shock but the doctor thought otherwise. If Derek was suffering with any mental issues they would consist of only embarrassment.

To tell you the truth, Casey didn't even know what she wanted to say to Derek.

"Derek?" Nora asked as they walked in the house. Derek's hands were in his hockey jacket pockets and his head was down as though he has disappointed someone.

Himself…perhaps.

"Derek?" Nora asked again.

"Hmm?" he asked slowly tilting his head up to look at her.

"Are you hungry? Do you want me to make you something to eat?"

"Uh, no…thanks. I think I'm just going to head up and go to bed." he said it quietly and then disappeared up the stairs.

"Oh, I hope he's going to be okay, George. What do you think happened out there? Why would Max want to fight Derek? It just doesn't seem logical.

_Yeah, maybe not to the parents…_

"Casey are you hungry?" Nora asked.

"Uh, no mom, I think I'm just going to hang out in my room. Thanks, anyway." Casey said heading for the stairs,

When she got to the top, she stopped in front of Derek's door. Her hand stretched out for the door to knock but then decided against it and pulled it back to her and kept on her journey to her room.

Casey's cell phone began ringing and didn't want to answer when she saw who was calling. She could not face him right now. Not after everything that had gone on. What would she say, if he already knew? It would be awkward, especially if she somehow got stuck in a lie

Casey took the phone in her hand and threw it to the end of her bed. Noel would have to wait.

**XOXO**

"Derek?" Casey asked coming into his room slowly after everyone had gone to bed. She looked and Derek's bedside lamp was on, but he was out. Poor Derek. Those painkillers must have drugged him up bad.

Casey sighed and went and sat on his desk chair. She stared at him and couldn't look away, he was so pretty.

"Are you undressing me with your eyes?" Derek asked humoring her, without moving an inch or opening his eyes.

"They say if your caught in a stare, your mind needs a break." Casey replied.

Derek slightly opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Casey? Can this wait?" he asked with an edge of irritation and annoyance.

"Derek, this can't wait, I need to apologize. I-"

"Casey! Please." he said closing his eyes but his voice was harsher.

"Well, sorry I was bugging you." Casey said getting up. As she tried walking away, Derek grabbed her wrist. She turned around and looked at her.

"Listen, right now, just…isn't the time, Case? Okay? It's not you, I'm just really not in a giving mood right now.' he said all Derek-y.

"It's fine. I get it." she said turning around.

"Hey!" She looked at him once more. "Sorry, about Emily." he said. Casey's gaze went to the ground and back up to Derek's features. She walked over to him and leaned down and pressed her lips to his slowly before pulling up. "Feel better, Derek." she said turning around and walking out the room before closing the door.

**XOXO**

"Want to hear a riddle?" Edwin asked Derek mid morning the next day.

"Ed? I'm eating." Derek said with a spoon full of Lucky Charms in his mouth.

"The Titanic did not hit an iceberg."

"Uh…yes it did."

"Nope. It hit Michael Phelps, while he was doing the backstroke across the Atlantic."

"Wow."

"Tell me about it." Lizzie said walking into the kitchen. "I was assigned to Michael Phelps as my summer research project and Edwin is the one that's taking the most interest in it."

Derek gave Edwin a strange look.

"Don't judge me." Edwin said before leaving the kitchen.

"Why were you assigned to Michael Phelps and not a Canadian swimmer?"

"Well, because my teacher is in love with him and she wants me to weigh the possibilities on why he can beat every other country out of a gold medal."

"It's because he's so amazingly dreamy and irresistible." Casey said coming into the room.

"Who are you talking about?" Nora asked as her and George came walking in from the door off the kitchen.

"Michael Phelps." Lizzie answered.

"Oh, if I was 15 years younger." Nora said with admiration in her voice.

"Hey!" George said.

"Mom!" Casey and Lizzie yelled at the same time laughing.

"I don't see what so great about him. He's just a guy with big ears and an abnormally tall body."

"Take that back!" Casey yelled. "Michael is gorgeous and just because he's 6'4 does not mean that he is abnormal! Don't be jealous, Derek. It's very unattractive." Casey walked out of the kitchen.

"He's not the only one that's abnormal." Derek said taking a sip of his water.

**XOXO**

"Casey, can you come down here?" yelled Nora from downstairs.

"Yeah, one sec!" Casey yelled. Casey got off her bed and walked out her door. As she got to the top of the stairs and looked down, she wished she hadn't left her room.

"Sweetie, Noel's here to see you." Nora said looking up at her.

"Hey, Casey." he greeted.

"Uh, hi…Noel." Casey said, slowly making her way step by step.

"Yeah, I thought maybe if you wanted to, we could go to Bennywood."

"Bennywood…as in the theme park?" Casey asked.

"Awe, how fun." Nora said. "Casey you love Bennywood."

Derek walked in the room then.

"True, but mom, I don't know if today's a good day. I think it would be better if I stayed and took care of Derek, today." she said racing down the stairs to Derek.

"No, no. I'm fine. Casey you go and have a swell time." Derek said with his amused smirk.

"Casey, don't worry. Derek will be fine. Just go and have a fun time with Noel."

Casey had to grin and bare it.

"Okay…sounds fun, Noel. I'll be ready in five minutes." she said running upstairs.

**XOXO**

"You look really pretty today." Noel complimented as they walked through the gates hand in hand.

"Thanks, Noel." Casey said. "You look really good, too." she said. He squeezed her hand gently and smiled her way.

"So what do you want to go on first?" he asked.

"Well, my favorite ride is the Sky Coaster."

"To the Sky Coaster." he said with an arrow in the sky as he led her that way. Casey laughed as followed.

"Oh my God, that was so much fun, Noel." Casey said after the fifth ride they rode together.

"I'm really happy you could come with me, Casey." he said.

"I'm happy, I came." she said.

That was no lie.

She was deeply enjoying herself.

"So, how about the bumper cars and then to Goliath." Noel said.

"Sounds, great." Casey said entwining her fingers with his. She felt herself getting warm inside. I don't think this was suppose to be happening. I mean she told herself that she didn't like Noel that way. At that moment, she was beginning to doubt how true it was.

When Casey and Noel were each in there bumper cars and the bell dinged, they went off. They kept crashing into each other and laughing at the same time. At times, Noel was bumping into her car and Casey would try and drive away so he couldn't catch her, laughing her head off like a mad woman. Then they would trade places and Casey would still be laughing her head off like a mad woman.

When the day was coming to an end and the two were sharing a sweet strawberry soda, they were gazing at the starts as they made there way out to the parking lot.

They stopped randomly in the almost deserted parking lot and Noel looked up in the sky.

"Awe, Casey. You see the star right up there?" he asked pointing with his finger.

"Yeah…wow, it's so bright."

"That's the North Star."

"Wow. I've always wanted to see it but I never have before."

He turned and looked down at the girl that was now in his arms.

"When I was younger, my mom told me that if you saw the North Star, than something magical would happen."

"Oh, magical like…" Casey slowly leaned up and kissed Noel on the lips.

She pulled away and looked him.

"More like this." he said leaning in again and kissing her again with more force. Casey slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer when he wrapped his hands around her waist.

He started backing up until he knew they were at his car. He pushed her up against the car hood. Who knew Noel could be so…rough but gentle at the same time? Casey let out a moan and Noel made sure it wasn't the only one she would make that night.

**XOXO**

"Hey, Case. Did you have fun?' Nora asked excitedly when Casey got home.

"Uh…yeah." Casey said. "I'm really tired now, so I think I'll go to bed. Night, mom." Casey said quickly making her way up the stairs. When she got to the top and was concentrating on the ground, she crashed into Derek.

"Whoa, someone's jumpy." Derek said looking down at her with his taunting eyes. They seemed darker in the dim light. Casey looked up at him searching for something to say back.

"Casey?" he asked coyly.

"Yeah?" she asked slowly.

"Tell me that you didn't do anything with Noel." he said smiling down at her.

He waited a few seconds.

"Casey, please tell me you didn't do anything with Noel." he was pleading to know without trying to make it too obvious, which he wasn't succeeding in. When she didn't answer, the questions kept piling up. "How bad is it? Casey…how far did you go with him?"

**A/N-Well? How far do you think she went with Noel? Reviews are generous.**


	20. True Dasey

**True Dasey**

Chapter 20

**Last Chapter:**

"Casey, please tell me you didn't do anything with Noel."

**XOXO**

"I'll kill him if he touched you." Derek said in a harsh whisper, so Nora couldn't hear from downstairs.

"Derek, relax." she said trying to calm him down.

"Casey! Stop. You are mine. Mine!"

Casey stopped and concentrated on him.

"I didn't know I met that much to you." she said crossing her arms.

He sighed and grabbed her hand and pulled her into his room.

He pointed to his bed.

"I don't do this with just every girl, Casey!" he said strongly.

Casey didn't know what to say. She was stunned.

"I just don't! I never see the point. I never see wasting my time in something that is worthless to me, and the one time I do…I guess it is…worthless."

"Derek, I…I don't understand."

"What don't you understand, Casey? How could this be as confusing for you as it is for me?"

"What happened for living in the moment, Derek? What happened to forget anything that you've heard?"

"Yeah, and what happened to Love's completely real, and to forget everything that you've heard, Casey?"

He went up to her and pulled her to his chest. She was taken back by the intensity.

It was the weirdest, strangest thing but yet it was comforting.

"I didn't." she said.

"Hmm?" he said, his face hidden in her hair.

"Derek, I didn't." she said pulling away and letting her head bow down trying to cover her tear stricken face.

"You didn't what?" he asked trying to understand. He grabbed her chin and lifted it up a little bit to look in her eyes.

"I didn't do anything…major with Noel."

"You didn't?" he asked hopeful.

"In my head the entire time…I was thinking, what about Derek? I told Noel that I didn't think that me and him would work together. After he tried to pursuade me, I asked him to take me home and he said that the guy I picked was very lucky. I think I finally realized that…"

He waited but since it was Derek, he wasn't very patient.

"I want you and only you. Sam, Max, Noel-"

"Not helping." he said.

She let out a little laugh wiping away her couple tears.

"Anyway, They don't compare. Not even close. Derek…is…"

"Just say it." he said encouraging.

"Is it wrong to…love your step-sibling in a…non sibling way?" she asked embarrassed.

"I don't see why, I love you in the non-sibling way."

"Yeah, I know." she said pulling him back to her. "And you know I love you."

He pecked her quickly on the lips for resting his chin on her shoulder.

**XOXO**

"Derek!" Casey yelled playfully as the two were walking down a gorgeous path in Lily Plaid Park, yet another park in town. "No! Keep that water balloon away from me!" she ran away from him laughing and trying to get away.

It was a sunny, bright Summer's day. Casey ran and hid behind a tree when she thought that Derek was out of sight.

As she hid, two pair of strong hands covered her eyes and scared her half to death.

"Want some candy little girl?" asked the strange voice in a creepy manor.

Casey freaked and kicked him in the crotch with her foot and took of running. It wasn't until after. she realized she didn't need to be scared.

"Oh, Derek! I'm so sorry!" she yelled sliding up to him on hr knees, since he was laying on the ground. "I'm sorry." she said.

"Casey!" he yelled.

"I promise that I'll make it up to you." she said sliding a finger down his chest.

"Oh, God, now it really hurts!" he said laughing causing her to laugh along with him.

**The End**

**A/N-**Don't hate me! Just Review and maybe I'll write a Sequel!! Which I will probably do! lol


	21. Important AN

**A/N-Hey! This is SweetAngelofMusic, and I would just like to thank all of you readers and reviewers. You mean so much to me and are the reason that I continue to write every second of every day. I started a Sequel called Hero vs University and it is currently on Fanfiction. If any of you readers have any suggestions on what I should write my next Dasey on please send me a private email. Thanks a bunch!**

**SweetAngelofMusic**


End file.
